Set the Fire to the Third Bar
by sabriacity
Summary: Savannah is a army brat who moves to germany with her father where she meets John. They fall madly in love with each other, but will their love last when Savannah finds out cretin news that will change everything? story is better than description
1. Chapter 1

Set the Fire to the Third Bar

"Savannah, hurry up we don't have all day" My father yelled to me as he starting putting more and more boxes into the moving truck. This was just other move, I'm used to it. This time was a little different, my father was being transferred to AB Rhein-Main, witch is a airborne station in Germany. I'm used to traveling around America with him. We have been to Georgia, Texas, Washington, California, Florida, Kentucky, and Alabama...but this was new.

I had gotten over the fear of moving, I used to stare at my room thinking back to the memories, but I learned not to because there is no way you can bring the memories back and I had gotten to the point where I blocked the memories out. Moving around has been good for me in the long run, I have learned how to make friends, and I have learned how to not hold on to something that wasn't important.

The plane ride was horrid, by the time I got to Germany, and then to the base I was ready for a hot shower. It was around 6:00 in the morning when we arrived, and I was not tired. It was a shocker considering jet lag.

"Hey dad, Ill be back. Im going to go to the PX and get some Woman Products" I shouted, though the house. The only response I got was. "Bring me back two cases of water"

I grabbed my solid green hoodie, and headed out the front door. The air was freezing and thick, just the way my dad liked it. My dad and I live alone, my mother died of Cancer when I was 12 and being alone gets easier and easier every day that passes.

As I was walking down the sidewalk, I felt a burst of cold air…worse than it was already outside. A group of army men ran past me in the same direction as the PX. Even though I hang around Army Men all the time, the young ones are the ones that really get me. Perfect crew cuts it was just…perfect.

As I entered the PX I saw the same group of men standing around smoking cigarettes, I passed them shyly. Though one really caught my eye, He had a chizzeled face, and even though he was wearing a shirt I could still see the muscles in his body. I smiled awkwardly at him, and only receiving a smirk back. I was so embarrassed, so I hurried up inside.

Inside, I walked over to the woman's section getting my supplies then going to the water. I drug it out, bend over I tried my best to pick it up but I was just not strong enough. "Hmmm, you can do this Savannah" I picked up the other one, placing it on top then my tampons on top of the stack. With my feet I started pushing it towards the cash register. When I arrived the clerk lady laughed at me.  
"Do you need some help darling?" She asked, smiling and walking around with the scanner. Luckily , I had my fathers Army discount card witch really came in handy.

"No I think I got it," I said smiling, I bent over again, with my hands I pushed it out the door. It was quite a walk from here and I knew it was going to be hell.

When I made it outside, I heard the same group of men laughing at me. At first I wondered if it was because of the guy I smiled at, but then I realized that it was because I was pushing two cases of water on the sidewalk.

I could hear them from the distance arguing over who would come help me, but I ignored it and kept pushing past them.

"Excuse me" I heard from behind me. Is voice was rusty, but it was like music to my ears. I turned around. "Do you need help with that?" he asked, pointing to the two cases of water.

"Yeah, I do. If you don't mind, but it's a long walk from here" I pushed my long blonde hair out of my face and smiled. It was the same one from earlier, and for a moment I got lost in his eyes. They were a deep brown, like a sea of chocolate. Quickly, I snapped out of my daze.

"I'm trained to help." He spoke laughing and picking up the two cases. I quickly took my tampons off but it was to late, he had all ready seen them. I felt so embarrassed as I put them to my side and started to walk.

"I'm John Tryee" He said, in almost a proud way. It was something I found extremely attractive.

"Savannah Curtis" I smiled pushing my hair behind my ears. Once I said it was like his eyes widened in disbelief. He looked over at me, with a 'really' face.

"Are you serious? You're a Curtis?" John asked, as we started heading up a hill. He seemed to be carrying the cases with ease.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" I asked, curiously.

"Potentially, it could be" he said, with a hint of laughter at the end witch really made me wonder.

"Why?"

"Because Sergeant Curtis is my Sergeant" He looked at me, "He doesn't like me" John admitted.

"Don't worry," I started "my dad hates everyone"

"dad.."

"What?"

"its funny hearing someone call him that"

As we arrived at the house John looked at me, almost like he was sizing me up. "How old are you?" he asked walking up to the front porch.

"16" I smirked, knowing that he was probably never going to talk to me again now. "what about you?" I asked, hoping it was no older than 18.

"I just turned 19" "Do you need me to take them inside?" he asked, looking at the house as if it were possessed with demons.

"If you don't mind, I don't think I can make it to the kitchen table" I bit my lip, then opened the door. My father was in the kitchen cooking up break fast. It was 6:30 am and I was surprised he was not gone to work already.

"hey dad" I said, walking into the kitchen but John hesitated. He slowly walked in, a cheesy nervous smile on his face. He set the cases down on the table and stood up straight. And for a moment, I don't think my dad noticed him until he turned around.

"Dad, you know John. He helped me carry the water back to the house" I smiled at John, and it made my heart skip a beat when I saw him smile back.

"Thank you for your help John, you can leave now. And I will see you at 7:00 sharp, don't be late" he turned back around and continued making breakfast.

"Yes Sergeant" John said, then looking at me and whispering. "Meet me at the PX today at 5" His breath was hot and smelt like smoke but for some reason I could not tear away from the thought of his lips on mine.

5 seemed like forever to me. I spent the whole day in my room unpacking my clothes and trying to find the right shirt to wear. I wasn't quite sure of what exactly we were doing but I knew that if it was with John, then I felt safe and okay.

I arrived at the PX, my hear pounding with anxiety.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Anxiously, I arrived at the PX. I saw John in the distance leaning against the small building smoking a cigarette. I bit my lip, trying to hide my nerves. Though I was not a fan of smoking, something about him doing it didn't revolt me. It drew me more towards him, and it drove me crazy.

"Hey" John said, smiling and taking a puff of his cigarette. He stood up, still between his fingers and he hugged me. When I hugged him It was like a waft of smoke, mixed with a hazy mist of AX body spray. I secretly took a breath in just to smell him again before he pulled away and took another puff.

"Do you smoke?" He asked, offering me one.

"No, I'm okay. But you can it doesn't bother me" I smiled, leaning up against a brick pillar that was the support system for the outer roof. "So John, what exactly do you have in mind for tonight?" I asked, running my fingers though my hair then sliding my hands into my jacket pockets.

"Well, post isn't that great so I was thinking we could just go up to the park." John, leaned over and put his cigarette out in the trashcan ash trey. "How does that sound?"

"That sounds good, I already ate so I guess its good you didn't want to go eat" I let out a small laugh. He looked up from the trash can and smiled. It was a beautiful smile, his pearly white teeth shined in the musky afternoon.

We began walking, at first it was awkward but the more we began talking the easier it got.  
"Where are you from?" I asked as we walked closely together.

"North Carolina," John looked at me, his hair was starting to come back after being shaved a few weeks ago. "What about you?" he asked smiling.

"That's cool, I went there one time on a mission trip with my church" I smiled, not knowing what type of image I was putting off towards him but I was hoping that it was a good one. "I like to say I'm from Alabama"

"Like to say?" He raised his eyebrows.

"My dad was getting transferred from Georgia to California and I was born on the plane. My mom would go around telling people I was from California, but that seems to – rich for my taste. So Alabama is perfect. They have the best chicken, and the people are the sweetest, and the fields are great for raising horses" I smiled at him, not knowing if I had been talking to much.

"North Carolina is good for that. Its just grassy fields and Army bases" John looked at me. "You should go there one time…you'd like it" He smiled.

It was silent for the next few moments, we arrived at the park and made our way to the sitting tables. I sat down and John sat down across from me.

"So, John…" I started, trying to break the silence. "What made you decided to join the Army?" I asked folding my hands and setting them on the table.

John was silent for a few moments, I think he was hesitating or just ignoring my question. Then he began.

"I was headed no where. If I had of not joined the army, I would be sitting alone at a bar drinking my life away…" he looked up at me, his hands resting on the table like mine. "But I realized I don't want to put my life in a bottle."

"That would never happen…" I smiled, trying not to laugh. "Your not old enough to drink" I teased him, and when I heard a laugh escape his lips it made me light up.

"Funny, real funny Savannah" He smiled, and with that he pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it up.

"You know, your probably going to die of lung cancer" I said sarcastically, with a 'how dare you' look on my face but trying my best not to laugh.

"If I'm going to die, its going to be a bullet in my skull" he laughed taking a puff and blowing it out. "have you ever tried one?" he asked, the pack of reds just sitting on the table.

"_No, it does not look that appealing to me. But you make me want to buy ever pack of cigarettes in the store and smoke them all because your so hot" _

I only wish I had said that, but I ended up just going with a simple "No". He didn't pressure me into trying one, nor did I feel the need to.

"Tell me about you" John said, he put the cigarette out and leaned forward. "Like your history, what its like having your dad, as a dad" he chuckled.

I began to think, I was unsure if I wanted to spill my heart out to him or if I just wanted to keep it inside but something about him made me feel like my secrets were safe with him, that it would be okay if I told him that I had murdered someone or something like that.

With a deep breath, I began. "Life with my dad is probably exactly like you think it is. I have to wake up every morning at 4. We go running, he cooks breakfast, then once he leaves for work I head off to the on base school." I smirked, not knowing if I had answered his question.

John shook his head. "No I mean, your history. What your life was like back in the states"

"Why do you want to know?" I asked

"Because you're interesting and I want to know as much about you as I can"

"My mom, Cindy, she was the greatest. I remember when I was little me and her would sit at Granny's Grand Piano and she would play the most magnificent song, and I would pretend to be playing the keys." I took a breath, I didn't want to start crying. "When I was 8, my mom was diagnosed with terminal cancer…she died when I was 12" he didn't say anything but he lent his hand out, and with out thinking I placed my palm into his. His hand was hot, the feeling that I loved. It was a warm, safe feeling. I continued.

"My dad has never been the same since then. They were soul mates, I could tell. The way they would kiss each other, and they way my dad would bend over backwards for her. It was heartbreaking to see him go though that tragedy." I looked away, but I could feel his thumb rubbing up against my hand.

"I'm sure he feels the same towards you" John said, his feet and mine were now twined together.

"I know, he did feel that way. He knows that I still sometimes cry at night. Ill close my eyes…" I demist rated, closing my eyes. "And I swear I could hear her playing the piano in heaven" I opened my eyes, looking at him and smiling a little.

"But enough of me, lets talk about you. Tell me about your past" I smiled.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything you want to know about me" I smirked at him.

"Alright, well my mom bailed on me and my dad before I was old enough to walk, leaving my dad to raise me on his own. I was a really rebellious teen, parties, drugs, sex, all the bad things." He shared with me as if he had known my his entire life. "I joined the service when I was 17, I shipped off to Iraq at 18 and now I am here training for my second tour"

My heart sank once he finished that sentence. "You have to go back?" I asked, looking down at our hands.

"Its my job" and with that, I wanted the conversation to be over.

"Its getting cold, do you want to go get a coffee?" he asked standing up and lending his hand out to pull me up.

"Yeah, that sounds good. What time does post close up?" I asked, taking his hand and intertwining our fingers.

When we arrived at the coffee shop, we got our coffee and sat down in one of the booths near the window.

"Jet lag is kicking in" I said laughing and taking a big sip of my hot coffee.

"You just got here?" he asked, taking a sip.

"Yeah, when I was at the PX this morning I had just gotten here" I smiled and setting my cup down.

"I have a question"

"What?"

"You don't have to answer"

"What is it?"

"I wanna know about your past relationships …how many have been serious? "John said, taking a sip of his coffee and keeping it up by is mouth.

"Well, I haven't had a serious boyfriend because I am moving around so much" I looked at him, feeling a little embarrassed. Especially knowing that he had had sex before.

"What about you?" I asked, not exactly knowing what to expect or If I even wanted to know.

"Nothing serious," John said with a honest smile posted on his face.

For the next few hours we sat at the coffee shop talking about random things like favorite tv shows, music, religious and political beliefs, and somehow we made it to the topic of what we want to name are kids, we both agreed with Bentley was the cutest name for a boy and Molly was the cutest name for a girl. We even started throwing around the jokes, "If we were married" on the inside it made me feel like a little girl falling in love with prince charming but on the outside it was just a casual conversation.

We left the coffee shop at 9:00 he had to report at the barracks at 9:30. Witch gave us the perfect amount of time for him to walk me up to my front step.

He stood in front of me, his body so close to mine I could almost feel his heart beat. I stood nervously, unaware what to do in one of these situations. I could honestly say I was not used to being in them.

"Thanks for tonight, I had fun." I whispered, my hand shaking I placed it on his cheek. He didn't reply, he placed a hand on my neck and pulled my face close.

I was latterly shaking, I don't know if it was from the cold or from my nerves, but I was just hoping he didn't notice.

Our lips touched, at first I did not know what to do because I had never been kissed so, passionately but my body told me what to do. Our tongues massaged against each others for a moment. My hands wrapping around his neck and pulling his tight muscular body closer to me.

"I have to go, my dad is inside waiting for me" I sadly broke away from the kiss.

"Will I be able to see you? Tomorrow?" John asked, anxiously. I was glad to know I was not the only nervous one.

"Meet me at the PX 5 pm, we can go get some "Chow" " I laughed kissing his lips once more and walking inside. My heart was racing and I had no idea what to do about it. It drove me crazy how much I liked him, and it was odd considering we had only met that day, but yet I had such strong feelings towards him.

"Where have you been?" my father asked, witch snapped me out of my fantasy land.

"Uh, I was just walking around. Looking at the new base and getting to know some of the local soldiers" And this was not a lie, I was walking around the base, and I was getting to know a local soldier.

I scurried on into my room, laying down on my bed and began to reminisce about the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day was Monday, and sadly I had to attend my first day at school. Schools that are located on base are a hassle. The only good thing about them is that all the kids in the classes are all Army Brats. The teachers were usually retired veterans, or army wives. I managed to make a few friends, one that was particularly nice to me. His name was Kevin, he was 17 years old and his father was a Sergeant just like mine. He was nice enough to show me around the school, sit with me at lunch and really welcome me.

Army schools were different, we went to school for 4 hours and then the rest of the day we had off. It was nice, and it gave me time to prepare for later that day. It was 12:45, I had just gotten home from school and I changed into my evening clothes. I slipped on a white tank top, with a pink jacket draped over my shoulders. Smiling at my reflection I grabbed my phone and headed out the front door. I had decided to visit my dad at work. My dad loved it, and quite frankly so did I. He would let me give orders to the men sometimes and they would have to listen.

I arrived at the field that the men were training at. I could see John in the distance doing the drills my dad ordered at the group. As I approached, my heart started to pound, wondering what was going to happen.

"Pussy's, that's what you are. You are a big group of fucking pussy's" I could hear my dad yell as I got closer and closer. The men were covered in sweat, their shirts dripping. My dad really knew how to work a group.

"Daddy," I smiled as I stood next to him and hugged him. I didn't receive a hug back because he was too focused on the group.

"Oh hey darling girl, what brings you up here?" He asked, still staring out into the men. I looked out and saw John, he hadn't looked at me yet and I was anxiously waiting for him to see me.

"Nothing, just thought I would meet the new group of little girls your training" I winked at one of the men that was in the front. He laughed, shaking his head and kept doing the drill.

"Alright stop, we have a visitor to meet. This is my daughter Savannah." My dad said, "Shake her hand and tell her your name" he yelled and pushed me softly towards them.

Chris, Kell, Paul, Michael, Jacob, Ryan, Greg, Duke, Kyle, Aaron, Brian. And it went on and on until I reached John. I could not help but to put a cheesy smile on my face. My hand extended to his.

"John Tryee" he shook my hand and smiled at me. "its nice to meet you" he whispered as he let go of my hand.

When I was done, I walked back up to my dad and stood next to him. He ordered them into silence and stepped back.

"Whatever she say's you do!" He shouted.

I smiled, tapping my chin as I thought about what kind of pain I was about to put these guys though.

"Okay, what were going to do is…" I made a humming noise and smiled. "Twenty Push ups, Ten jumping jacks, 15 crunches, and 2 minutes of running in place. While you spell out my name, and so no one gets it wrong its S A V A N N A H. Okay?" I laughed, it was hard for me to do this cause I don't take the Army seriously.

They started the drill, and I began to walk around evaluating if I liked the work they were doing. I stopped at a few just to give them a hard time. Then I arrived at John, my heart was in a race. I could smell him from a mile away but it wasn't a horrible smell.

He was working on his 7'th pushup, and still spelling out my name, witch sounded amazing coming from him. I smiled placing my foot on his back and laughed quietly. "Straighten your back" I said, calmly and beneath my foot I could feel his back straighten up.

When they were finally done with the drill, they all stood up. My dad released them for a water break and I walked up to John.

"You are the meanest person I have ever met" John looked at me, laughing as he took a big sip of water.

"Yeah, I know" I smiled, running my fingers though my hair and pouring myself a glass of water. "but I could tell that you were enjoying it" I laughed taking a sip.

"Yeah totally, it was the highlight of my day" he winked at me, making my heart skip a beat.  
"So were still on for later?" I asked quietly, making sure no one could hear us.

"of course" he leaned over and put his cup down on the table. His lips brushed my cheek on the way back up. No one noticed, or I hope no one noticed.

"Ill be back later!" I shouted to them laughing and walking off the field.

I thought that 5 would never come. When it did, I left my house around 4:45 and arrived at the PX just before 5. I knew that because John got out at 5, that I would be waiting around a little so I decided to go into the PX and look around. I was in the clothing department looking at new clothes when I felt a finger tap on my shoulder. At first, I thought it was John, but it didn't reek of cigarettes so I knew that it was someone else. To my surprise it was Kevin.

"Hey Kevin" I smiled, hugging him.

"Hi Savannah, What are you doing up here?" he asked, smiling and running his linkey fingers though it long brown hair.

"Uhm, just looking for some new clothes. What about you?" I asked, trying to avoid the subject of John. I knew that I should not say anything to anyone about it.

"PX clothes suck here, everything you get will tear. I suggest going into the city if you want some clothes" He had this very genuine smile on his face. But I could see John standing outside the window.

"Oh, okay thanks." I was rocking my heals back and forth. Heel, toe, heel, toe.

"Hey, Look, I have to go." I smiled at him, hugging him and then walking away. "Ill see you tomorrow at school" I shouted and exited the PX.

I walked out to John, and smiled.

"Hey beautiful" he said, putting his cigarette out and pulling me into a bear hug. I hugged him back, but I could see Kevin in the distance of the window with a disappointed face. I knew not to let it get to me, so I shoved that feeling away.

"Hey" I smiled, placing my hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "So what do you want to do?" I asked, leaning against the glass.

"Hmm, anything?" John replied, standing up and taking my hand into his, our fingers interlacing.

"What about we go eat at 'Joes'?" I smiled at him, wondering that John's favorite food was.

"Good, I love sea food" he smiled at me, I could feel his thumb rubbing back and forth on my hand. By the time we got to 'Joes' it was around 6:00. We spend a lot of time just walking really slow and talking.

After ordering our food, I looked across at him with wondering eyes. My fingers ran though my hair then placed them on the table.

"John, I'm wondering something" I looked at him, then looked down at my plate of shrip.

"Yeah?" He looked at me, and I could feel his eyes staring.  
"Why? I mean, why do you wanna go out with me?" I asked, biting my lip and looking up at him.

It was silent for a moment, then he grabbed my hand witch forced me to look up.

"Because I think you amazing." The next few words came choked out of his throat…I could tell.

"When I saw you, my heart…it practically stopped. And I didn't smile back at you, because I was afraid it was going to come out this cheesy little kid smile. I have never felt this way about anyone before Savannah. And it scares me so much thinking that I have only known you for 2 days."

"I feel the same way." I managed to get out, it was really hard for me to admit to my feelings sometimes, and this was one of them.

"Good, so I'm not alone in this scary situation" John smiled at me, letting go of my hand and began to eat his shrimp. He was a quite eater, witch was a good thing because I can't stand it when people smack.

"What do you wanna do now?" I asked, it was around 7:00. We sat around at 'Joes' talking. We never seemed to run out of things to talk about. He asked me a bunch of questions about my childhood that I was more than happy to answer, then I asked the same ones right back. I learned that John was a hard child to raise, used to raising hell and late nights. I also learned that with out the Army John would be a no body. And I was okay with that, because I knew John was a somebody, even if in the world he didn't seem like it, but to me he was a hero.

"Lets head out" John said, laying down two fives to cover the bill. "Army Discount, its magic" he winked at me, and took my hand.

"I know, I love it" I smiled at him, taking his hand and lacing our fingers. We walked out, and I looked up at him. "Thank you, John." I smiled, he stopped, turned to me and smiled back.

"Your welcome Savannah" He let my hands go, trailing them up to my cheeks and cupped them. My heat began to race, my eyes closed, our lips touched. It was like fireworks going off in my mouth. I loved the feeling of his soft lips, against his hard trimmed body. I pressed mine against him, letting my tongue do all the talking.

John broke the kiss, placing his forehead on mine. "Will you be my girlfriend Savannah Curtis?" he asked, I thought I was going to stop breathing.

"Of course I will John Tryee" I smiled, kissing his lips again and began to walk down the sidewalk.

"This weekend, me and a few of the guys are hitting up Helgoland beach. Do you want to come with us?" John asked. The wind had began to pick up, witch caused me to start to shiver.

"I'd love to go, but isn't it like 6 hours away?" I asked, I had no idea what I was going to tell my dad. I could not just walk up to him and tell him I was going to the beach with one of the guys in his platoon.

"Yeah, we were going to stay out there all weekend. Then drive back up on Sunday" John said, noticing that I was freezing. I'm sure he would have offered me his jacket, but he was not wearing one and I did not understand why he was not cold.

We came closer and closer to the park, and walked into a gazebo witch cut the wind down. A bit.

"What am I going to tell my father? You know him, he's not going to let me go with just anyone" I smirked, sitting up on the edge. John came up in front of me, and placed his hands on both sides of my body. He looked up, kissing my chin and smiled.

"Tell him your going with a girl from school. He will trust you, because he knows what Army fathers are like" John seemed so confident, so sure that it will work.

"Okay ill ask" I smiled, kissing his lips and running my fingers though the tiny bit of hair he had. I could feel my phone vibrate, I looked down seeing that my father was calling. "Be quite" I kissed his lips and answered my phone.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the park with a girl from school. She's showing me around"

"Oh, okay" I could hear my dads voice soften.

"Hey Megan was wondering if I could go to the beach with her and her mom this weekend." I bit my lip and placed my forehead against John's.

"Yeah that's fine" He said, I was in complete shock that he let me. I almost burst out into laughter I was so happy. "I love you baby girl" My dad then hung up the phone.

"I can't believe it worked" I smiled at him, I couldn't help my self from kissing him again and again and again.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Excuse my wrong grammar when it comes to "WITCH" and "WHICH" If its in this chapter, im sorry ill fix it in the next one.**

Chapter 4

The week drug on slowly. I saw John everyday at 5 at the PX we usually went to go eat and he walked me home everyday. Sometimes I would go up to the PT area and watch the guys work out while I did some homework or draw. I got to get to know Kevin very well. I learned that he lived with his parents in a house just down the road from mine. His dad is actually not a sergeant, but recently got promoted to CO. Witch is Commanding officer, and he was my dad's CO. I thought It was quite ironic. I admitted to dating John. At first Kevin disagreed with my decision, he didn't tell me why, witch made me feel as if Kevin and John had a past together, but I convinced him that John was a really good guy.

"You know, you should get yourself a girl" I smiled at Kevin as I took a bite of my sandwich at lunch. Kevin was a great guy, and he would really make a good boyfriend to some lucky girl.

"I could, but that would require me wanting one" Kevin looks at me, taking a drink of his milk and setting it down on the table. "you just want me to get one so we can double date" he laughed and continued eating his food.

"Yeah so, is there something wrong with that?" I laughed, my lips biting into my sandwich and finishing It off. I stood up, placing my trey into the trash can and sitting back down. "You know, it wouldn't be a bad thing" I suggested.

"When I get one, ill get one" Kevin smiled, he stood up throwing his trash away and picking up his books. "What are you doing this weekend?" He asked as we began walking out the door.

"Oh, I'm going to Helgoland beach with John and a couple of his platoon friends" I smiled, exiting the building and onto the grass field that we walked across everyday.

"Oh I was just wondering, I thought we could go to town or something" Kevin didn't seem disappointed, witch I was glad of because I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Maybe Next weekend, I don't have anything planned" I smiled, we reached a sitting bench where I was going to meet John. He was going to walk me to my house then get my things and walk to his friends where we could leave for the beach.

"That sounds cool." Kevin sat down next to me and leaned back. I placed my bag on the ground and set a few inches away. "Do you mind me waiting with you?" he asked.

"No I don't mind at all" I smiled, running my fingers though my hair. I leaned back and let out a sigh.

"Have you ever been to Helgoland beach?" I asked Kevin curiously, wondering if it was anything special, or anything that I should watch out for. I knew that Europe was known for nude beaches.

"I went once when I first moved here, you have to get on a fairy to get there. Its near a nude beach though." Kevin spoke just as John walked up to us. He got out early on Fridays.

"Hey baby" John said, I stood up and kissed his lips softly.

"Hey, you ready?" I asked, grabbing his hand. Kevin stood up and smiled at me, not really looking at John.

"Ill see you Monday Savannah" Kevin looked at John, then picked up his books and walked away. I looked up at John to see that he was staring him down.

"Baby, what was that for?" I stared at John, turning his face to mine softly.  
"I just don't like him, lets leave it at that" John said, looking down at me and kissing me.

"Both of you won't speak up, what happened?" I asked, really wanted to know and it was going to bug me until I got some answers.

"Ill tell you later" John spoke, his voice strong. We began to walk and I let the subject go, I really didn't want to see John pissed off and I wasn't going to egg him on.

When we arrived at my house I grabbed my pre-packed bag with my baiting suits and some clothes. Along with my hairspray, deodorant, shampoo and tooth brush.

John opened my bag and looked inside of it laughing under his breath. "You know that there is going to be shampoo there. Its a beach house" he shut my bag and put it on his back.

"Shut up" I laughed, kissing his cheek as we began walking to his friends. "Did you already pack you things?" I asked, hoping we didn't have to make another stop at John's house.

"Yeah I dropped it off this morning before PT"

When we arrived at his friend's house I recognized the two men we were traveling with. "Oh hey, your Brian right?" I asked one of the big tall men, he had a perfect cut with a bald head. He must have been around 20 years old.

"You got little drill Sergeant" he laughed as he took my bag and put it in the trunk.

"And your Chris?" I asked, not sure if I knew. He was standing next to John in line when I met them, so it was probably why I didn't remember his name. He looked like a carbon copy of Brian.

"Yeah, that's me baby" he said laughing and throwing some bags into the trunk.

"I take it you guys are twins?" I smiled, my head leaning against John's shoulder.

"What makes you think that? Was it the exact same faces, or…the exact same face" Chris said laughing, as he shut the trunk.

"Chris, I really think it was the exact same face that gave it away" John laughed, he placed his hand around my waist as we watched them.

"Yeah, it defiantly was" I shook my head and got into the back seat. John sat behind the passenger seat and I leaned up against him.

"Get your lungs ready" Brian said as he got into the drivers seat and threw three packs of reds at Chris, then two packs at John.

"Damn, that was out of the blue" John said, taking the two packs and putting them into the seat pocket.

"When its 25 bucks a carton I think im going to buy a lot" Brian laughed as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Baby, I don't want your lungs to die" I said, looking up at John and kissing each side of his chest. "they have to say alive for me"

John just laughed at the irony of him just then lighting a cigarette. "Ill be fine love" he leaned over kissing me and flicked his ashes out the window.

At first it was awkward being in the car with men I really didn't know, but I grew to know Chris and Brian. Brian was older by 2 minutes. They grew up in South Dakota and they were both infantry.

A few hours into the trip I had fallen asleep. My head lay gently in John's lap while my feet were curled up against my chest. I woke up to the sound of my phone going off. It was my dad.

"Be quite everyone" I said, answering my phone with a sleepy voice.

"Hello"

"Hey baby girl, where are you?"

"Oh im just a few hours away."

"Do you mind if I talk to her mom?" he asked, and I thought my heart was going to stop. I didn't know what to do; everything was about to crash down around me.

"Yeah sure" I looked up at John, not knowing what to do. He looked at me wide eye, he had no idea.

I put the phone back to my ear and did everything I could to change my voice. Chris and Brian were in the front, I think they were about to burst into laughter by the way they were shaking their heads.

"Hello, this is Sharron"

"Yes Sharron, I was just wondering where you guys were going to be staying"

"Oh, just up the beach at my beach house."

"Alright, well tell Savannah to be safe"

"Okay I will"

Then I hug up the phone faster than I had answered it. The whole car started to laugh, even me. Though my heart was still racing, I managed to calm down. "That was a close one" I said, puckering my lips for John to kiss me. He did, making me smile.

I looked up at him his breath smelt like cigarettes, I ran my fingers along his jaw line as he blew the smoke out. I smiled taking the cigarette from his hand and placed it in my mouth. I sucked in as much as I could before taking it out, I kept my mouth shut. John stared down at me wide-eyed and surprised.

"What are you doing?" He laughed and took the cigarette from me, but before he could put the filter to his lips I pulled his head down and kissed him. Letting the smoke travel from my lungs into his, I laughed coughing a little and smiling.

"I think you should just start smoking like that" I laughed and kissed him again right after he blew the smoke out.

"And I think I agree" He laughed running his fingers though my hair. His eyes were a perfect brown, his face was perfect, he was perfect. We were perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I opened my eyes to the feeling of John's lips against mine, I smiled kissing him back. That same smokers breath admitted into my mouth. I'd have to say this, I usually hated the idea of smoking but when John did it, I felt like there was nothing wrong with the whole idea. I knew I didn't want to smoke, and I was going to keep in that way.

"Where here" John whispered, kissing my lips again. This time I let my tongue into his mouth, traveling around as if it were searching for gold. I bit his lip, pulling it towards me and letting it fall back into place, then returning to the kiss. My hands wrapped around his neck and my legs around his waist. I had never been so close to a guy in my entire life, none the less a older guy. I knew I loved John, I was just going to wait for him to say it first, I did not want to scare him away.

"Get out of the car" I said, laughing and pushing him with my feet. He laughed and pulled me up with him.

"That's how your going to treat your boyfriend?" He looked at me, holding back a smile.

"Yup" I laughed, kissing his lips and walked over to the trunk, I got my bag out and grabbed John's hand.

Looking up I saw a perfect white house, the shutters where a soft baby blue and the windows were huge. "Who's house is this?" I asked as we all approached the front door. Chris slipped in a key and turned the knob.

"It's our fathers, he built it for our mom when they lived in Germany together" Brian nodded as he walked in the door. "Such a cute love story" he pretend to be choked up and crying. Chris started to laugh and threw the keys on an end table.

The interior was decorated like a scene from a movie. The living room had baby blue curtains, with big windows with a complete brown leather matching living room set. I was amazed at the detail. The kitchen was decorated with flower curtains, marble countertops and up-to-date appliances. I grabbed John's hand and tugged him up the stairs.

"Take whatever room you want!" Chris yelled from the kitchen, I could hear the fridge open and close.

"This is the one I want" I tapped on the door. I had no idea what was beyond this point but I just wanted it. When I opened the doors, I knew I had made the perfect choice.

"This is…wow" I smiled, running my fingers though my hair as I spun around the room and laughed. The room was a beige color. There was a set of double doors that opened up onto a patio that had the perfect view of the beach. There was a flat screen TV mounted on the wall right across the bed witch had a tan comforter, it was a king size, the perfect size. There was a cute bathroom to the side, and I could practically live in that room.

"Ill leave so you can change into your bathing suit" John smiled, kissing me but we couldn't stop ourselves from letting out tongues roam the earths of each others mouth. My hands wrapped around his neck, his hands placed on my waist. My heart was beating fast, way to fast. We stood there for a good five minutes before I tore away.

"I need to get ready, shoo shoo" I laughed kissing him once more and shutting the door behind him.

I quickly changed into my bikini top and soffie shots. I had lost my bottoms. The top was a red with white poke-a-dots and the shorts were just plain black.

I exited the room, and walked downstairs to see that all the guys were already changed and waiting.

"you take forever" Chris said staring at me.

"I was in there for like 2 minutes" I looked at them with 'what the heck' expression on my face.

"YEAH, 2 MINUTES TO LONG!" Brian yelled, laughing and so did Chris and John. I laughed and slapped Brian's shoulder.

"You're mean" I squinted my eyes, taking John's hand and heading out the front door.

"There is this big beach party that's going on tomorrow, do you wanna go?" John asked me as we headed towards the beach.

When we got down to the sandy part we debated weather or not to get in the water. It was already cold-ish outside and we didn't want to get sick so we decided that it was best if we stayed out.

Chris and Brian had created a fire pit in the sand and lit it. We pulled some lawn chairs out of the trunk of the car and brought them down to sit. I placed mine next to John's but didn't sit in it. I sat down on John's lap and smiled.

"Your lap is so cozy" I kissed his nose and smiled.

"Your butt, is so warm" John said laughing as he kissed my lips. "you look beautiful , like always" he whispered, making my cheeks turn pink.  
"Thank you, and you look mighty handsome" I traced my fingers along the creases of his 12 pack. I kissed his neck softly, my lips going all the way up his jaw line and to his lips. I could feel the goose bumps forming under my lips.

We spent the rest of the night around the fire sharing past memories and ghost stories. Chris and Brian had invited over to girls they had met on the beach. One was Jamie who had brown hair and blue eyes, she was really skinny. Then the other one was named Courtney, she had blonde hair and blue eyes. We all really got along well.

When the night was over, me and John headed up to our room. He held me until I feel into a deep sleep. I was so tried from traveling all day, then sitting up all night.

When the morning came, I woke up to the sound of birds chirping out the window. I opened up the thick curtains and let the light shine into the room. I opened up the double doors and let the cool summer breeze come though the window. Though it was not summer in Germany, it was getting close and I could already feel in my gut that it was going to be a great summer. Well, despite the fact that John was leaving for Iraq.

"Good morning baby" I felt John's arms wrap around me, he kissed the back of my neck softly, giving me the most sensational chills of my life. I smiled, this is what I wanted our life to be like. I wanted to marry John Tryee one day, and live in a beautiful house on the beach. Maybe raise kids one day, it would be great and I knew it. Nothing bad was ever going to get in the way of me and my John.

"Good Morning lovely" I smiled, turning around and kissing him. "What do you have planned for us today?" I asked, running my fingers across his bare chest and up to his face where I cupped it and kissed him again.

" Hmmm…I was thinking we could hit the beach, get something to eat, then that big party tonight" John whispered as we began to sway back and forth.

"Sounds good to me" I kissed him once more and decided that I needed to shower. "Ill meet you downstairs in twenty minutes, I need to get ready" I smiled, kissing him again twice more then breaking away and walking into the bathroom.

I set my shampoo in the shower and began to shower. I could hear the guys downstairs talking and laughing loudly, I heard my name mentioned once, but I had no idea what they were talking about. Then I heard a 'Tell her' and that's about all I could comprehend.

Once I was finished showering I blew dry my hair and put on my other bikini top. It was white with pink flowers, this time I actually had the bottoms to match.

"Lovely" I smiled at the reflection. I needed confidence around John. His body was so perfect; it made me feel like I did not measure up to his good looks, no matter how many times he said I was beautiful. I placed a pair of blue jean daisy duke shorts on over and a white tank top.

I made my way downstairs and smiled, I saw the boys waiting outside smoking cigarettes. John was on the far right sitting in a lawn chair and Brain and Chris were sitting across from him.

"Awh, it's like the three best friends that anyone could have" I laughed, as I walked outside and kissed John's cheek.

We headed down to the beach where we hung out for a little while, it was around noon when we decided to go eat at 'The Shack'. When we got there, me and John shared a seafood platter and Brian and Chris both got lobsters.

"that was really good thanks baby" I smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Any time" John replied, he placed his fork on the plate and turned to me. He kissed my lips softly and smiled.

"You taste like lemon shrimp" John said, laughing as he pulled away.  
"It's a new lip gloss" I winked at him and wiped my mouth.

We left the restaurant around 3:00 after sitting around and talking. We headed back to the beach house and hung around there to around 7 when the party was supposed to begin. John and I didn't leave the house until 8:30 because we were sitting on the couch holding each other and sharing kisses. Brain and Chris left at 7:00 to meet up with the girls from last night.

When we arrived on the beach there were tons of people there. Most of them were German, but everyone could speak English. Me and John were hanging out by the fire when I felt his lips press against my cheek.  
"I'm going to get a drink, do you want anything?" John asked.  
"yeah could you just get me a water?" I smiled, kissing him back and standing close by the fire. I felt a warm, rough hand wrap around my waist. I jumped in fear.

"Hey sexy" This man had a strong German accent, and there was nothing good about him and his breath reeked of alcohol. "Wanna come back to my place? We get drunk and get it on" He smiled kissing my neck. I pushed away.

"Get the hell away from me!" I screamed but he was persistent in his harsh grabs. His hands cupped my boobs, I pushed him away, but if felt like I had pushed him even farther.

"Get the fuck away from my girlfriend" I turned around to realize that John and the guy were in the sand. John had punched him in the face, I screamed trying to pull them away but the guy pushed me away, making me hit my head on the ground hard. Brain came up to me, helping me sit up in the sand.

I saw Chris grab a hold of the German guy, and then Brian ran over and grabbed John. I walked over to John, my head was throbbing. "Baby calm down" I said, tears were running down my face and there were crowds of people around us.

"I can't calm down, did you see the way he was treating you?!" John yelled, ripping away from Brian's hold and punching the German a few times in the stomach and once in the eye.

"BABY STOP!" I screamed, trying to tear him off. Chris had given up holding The German guy back.  
I managed to get in-between holding them both back at the chest.

"I swear to god, if you don't stop Im leaving" I yelled, even though it hurt.

The boys finally settled down, the German guy finally left and wondered his way back to the other side of the beach where he was probably going to harass another girl.

"Are you okay Savannah?" John asked, he had a cut lip and a big bruise on his cheek.  
"I'm fine, but you need to get some help" I said, taking my shirt off and using it to dab of the blood that was coming from his lip.

"No, I'll be okay. I'm trained to hurt, and be hurt" John said, he looked down at his feet then up at me, moving my hand away from his lips.

"Savannah, can we go talk somewhere?" John asked, I agreed and followed him down to a dead end of the beach. We sat down at the shore; my feet barley in the water and my head was throbbing form the fall. John sat right next to me, his feet intertwining with mine. I couldn't smile at the time, but I loved the feeling of him protecting me.

"Savannah" He whispered in my hear, I felt my heart begin to race, my world was spinning and so was my head.

"Savannah Curits, I love you" John whispered I could feel his lips press against my skin but I knew they were not there, I knew he did not want to get blood on me.

My heart latterly stopped, I had no idea how to respond so I sat in silence for a few moments. I could feel his body tense when I didn't reply, making me realize that I did love him.

"I love you to John Tryee" I smiled, leaning my head back on his shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When we made it back up to the house it was around midnight. John and I had sat on the beach for hours just holding each other. Not many words were spoken. I knew I needed to lay down, my head was latterly throbbing.

"Baby can you look at my head" I mumbled as I fell down on the bed, face first into the pillow.  
"Yeah sure" John whispered, he sat down next to me on the bed, his arm wrapping around me and I could feel his fingers trace up the back of my nack.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked, moving some of my hair around.

"In the middle, right where he hit it" I felt his muscles tense up around me his fingesr moved some hair out of the way.

"Oh my god baby, we need to get you to a hospital!" John's voice suddenly changed, it was from a calm cooing sound to a stern serious voice.

"Why, whats wrong? What's wrong with me?" I asked frantically, feeing around my head and that's when I felt it. I pulled my hand down, looking at my fingers and seeing that they were covered in blood. There was a gash in the back of my head where the German guy had hit me.

"I can't go to the hospital John! My dad will see it on the insurance!" I started freaking out and hyperventilating. I didn't know what to do, I thought I was going to die. Standing up, I started to feel woozy, and that's when my eyes shut, falling backward into John.

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep._The sound I woke up to was quite an annoyance. I felt warm hand wrapped around mine. I knew before my eyes were opened that they were John's. I smiled slightly, my chapped lips making it hurt. My eye lids opened slowly, looking around to see a dull hospital room. I groaned silently as it hurt to my head to move.

John's head shot up as if he had just heard God's voice. I looked at him, my eyes barely able to keep open from all the medicine they had given me.

"Where am I at?" I asked, setting my head back farther in the pillow.

"You are at the hospital on base. They drugged you up and sent you back" John's face was tight, saddened, and almost looked depressed.

"Baby, I'm okay." I whispered, trying to stay away and not slip back into my sleep. "I love you" I smiled slightly and began to drift off into my sleep again. When I finally woke up again It was nearly two hours later. John looked like he hadn't moved, our hands still together. The only thing that had changed is that my dad was sitting in a chair across the room asleep.

"John, wake up" I nudged him and he shot up again looking at me.

"What is it? Are you okay?" He let go of my hand and placed It on my cheek, his thumb rubbing against my bone.

"Why is my dad here?" I asked, I was in so much trouble I couldn't even fathom what my dad had in mind for punishment.

"Because, he has to sign your release" John sighed, he looked over my dad who was beginning to walk up. Once completely awake, my dad walked over to John and tapping his shoulder.

"Your dismissed Private"

"Yes Sergeant" John replied kissing my forehead before leaving the room.

"How are you feeling?" My dad asked, sitting down and trying to grab my hand as if he were John but I refused and pulled it to my body.

"I'm amazing, I feel like I could run a marathon" I rolled my eyes and looked away.

"And with that note, I would like to inform you that you are to never see John Tryee ever again"

"What?!" I nearly screamed, this was the worst thing he could have ever done to me.

"You are to not visit me at work, and you go no where after school. Not even the PX" my dad then got up, walking out of the room to John who was leaning against the wall. I saw them talk for a moment then John left. He didn't look back, which broke my heart even more. My dad walked back in, shutting the door and sighing.

"Time to get you home"

It was hard to walk at first because my head was still throbbing. They had managed to wrap a bandage around my head witch would stop the bleeding and potentially ease the pain. I was bed written for the next two weeks, meaning I could not go anywhere. The farthest place on the base I could go to was the kitchen. I spent most of the time crying, thinking of John and wondering if he was doing alright, wondering if he was thinking about me too, and wondering if he was hurting just as much…

--- JOHN'S POV---

Once Sergeant Curits had informed me that I would no longer be seeing Savannah I thought my heart was going to rip out of my chest and fall on the ground to were a thousand army men would shoot at as a practice target.

"Private Tryee" I heard my name being called from the back of the auditorium. We were receiving our ship date and where we were being deployed to. Mine was just as I Expected. May 2, 2002, Bagdad Afghanistan, Right in the middle of the war.

May 2 was two weeks away, I had to see Savannah before that. I would die before I shipped out without seeing her. I didn't care what Sergeant Curits had to say. I would loose my contract for her. I loved her with everything in my core, everything in my body, everything in my heart.

I walked out of the auditorium, my paper in my hand, I nearly wanted to crumple it up and throw it away. I didn't care if Sergeant Curtis was at his house, I in fact didn't care if he was walking right behind me. I would fight for Savannah and no Sergeant, CO, or even the Commander and Chief could keep me away from her. I'd tear though a sea of sharks, or walk on a bed of needles to just kiss her lips one more time.

When I arrived at her house, Sergeant Ass was not there yet. I made my self at home and opened the door. Walking in it was really awkward because it was not my home, it was the man who had the power of the rest of my career in the army, or in general.

"John!" I heard a scream from behind me, it was Savannah. I smiled wide seeing her face and kissed her lips softly as I pulled her into a hug.  
"I've missed you so damn much" I whispered, holding her for a moment then I realized that she was not hugging me back.

"What's wrong? Does your head still hurt?" I asked concerned.

"Nothing, my head feels fine. But why are you here? My dad could come in any minute!" Savannah grabbed my hand, dragging me down a small hallway and to the left where her room was located.

"I wanted to see you" I smiled, sitting down on her bed and pulling her on top of me, kissing her again and again. I loved those soft pink lips of hers, they drove me crazy at every kiss. She smiled against my lips, her tongue savaging its was into my mouth and our tongues played a long game of hokey before I pulled away.

"Savannah, I need to talk to you"

---SAVANNAH POV---

I looked down at John, wondering if this moment would be the moment where he decided I was not important anymore, that he was just going to move on with his life and leave me behind in the dust.

"Here" John then handed me a piece of paper that was folded into little squares. As I opened it I thought it was release papers, maybe he was playing a joke on me this whole time and he was about to be released after serving his 4 years, but I was wrong.

"NO!" I screamed, throwing myself into his arms, I had no idea how I was going to live with John in another country, especially where he was being shot at. "John, this is two weeks away, You cant…I can't no!" I began to cry, my head resting on his chest as I listened to his steady heart beat.

"I can't live with out you" I mumbled out

"I can't live with out you either" John whispered into my ear, his lips tracing down the back of my neck causing me to get goose bumps. "I love you Savannah"

"I love you to John Tryee" I felt my body fall back onto my bed, everything around me was spinning and I was glad my head didn't hurt. His lips kissed my neck, over and over, my hands trailing down from his color to the rim of his shirt and with out thinking I pulled the shirt up and over his head.

"Woah, Savannah are you sure?" John asked, I couldn't believe he doubted me.

"I'm Sure" Of course, I was not 100% sure but who is their first time, right? I didn't know exactly why I was doing this, I think it might have been either because I didn't want him to not love me anymore even though he had never pressured me or anything, or it was because I truly wanted to give John my everything. "My dad's not coming home tonight, he had GGD" I smiled, witch was Gate Guard Duty.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

What happened that night was the most wonderful, fulfilling night of my entire life, more than I had even expected had happened. John and I did not have sex, we made love until we couldn't anymore witch was a lot. My head rested on John's chest, we were curled up in the corner of my bed, his head resting against the wall and one arm wrapped around my body. There was an innocent feeling in the air, it was pure, everything we had just done was truly pure. I loved John, and I was never going to stop no matter what happened while he was in Iraq. Iraq…I felt my tear ducts begin to fill with water a few tears managed to escape my eyes and land on John's chest. He didn't say anything, his arm just pulled me closer. His grip was probably impossible to get out of, well not that I wanted to.

I got up, straddling John my lips pressed against his hard toned chest; it was like kissing a rock with smooth skin. I kissed every crease in his chest and up to his neck. Where I let my lips talk. My hands were intertwined with his and I held them to the side of John,

"Please promise me something John" I whispered, crawling back into his arms and resting my head on his shoulders.

"What is it?" he asked, his fingers toying with the tips of my messy hair.

"Always love me" I shut my eyes, trying not to think about him leaving.

"I have loved you since we met, I'm going to love you till the day I die" His lips pressed against mine, giving me a bitter sweet feeling.

"Promise me one more thing" I curled closer to him, nearly on top of him.

"What is that my love?"

"Come home" I mumbled, my fingers tracing along his jaw line as tears fell down out of my eyes slowly.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Okay, sorry its been like 2 weeks since my last update. A, I have been trying to think of what to write about. B, I tried to put more dialogue. && C, I have been really busy with school. Oh and I think you guys should read "**_**My held and My Temptation by**_**" "****Dean's evil little hunter****". So yeah. I hope you enjoy and im going to be updating more often.**

I lied in John's arms for hours on end. There was this certain awe in the air that I could not quite explain. Not a word was spoken between John and I but it was like we were reading each others mind. I could feel John's rough fingers scale across my soft skin and slide down the small of my back, forcing me closer into his body.

"You're going to have to leave soon" I sighed my hand tracing up and down his toned chest. I never wanted him to leave, not my bed, not my house, and defiantly not this country.

"I know, GD ends soon and I have PT at 7. I don't really plan on sleeping today" John sat up, running his fingers though the small amount of hair he had. It stuck up in different directions, witch I found very attractive.

"What time is it now?" I asked, sitting up next to him and wrapping myself in the sheets. I still felt a little self conscious when it came to my body, even though I had given myself to him.

John bent over me, his hand reaching for his phone witch was sitting on the night stand. "It's 4:30, You're dad will be here at 6, I have to be back at the barracks at 7…so ill leave here at 5:30" All these numbers were flying at me and all I caught was that he was going to be leaving in an hour.

"I wish we just stay here forever" I ran my fingers down the side of his face and rested them on his shoulder. "If it could only be as easy as I wish it was" I stood up, pulling on John's infantry shirt and my pair of sofie shorts.

"God, only wish life was that easy" John stood up after me, sliding on his boxers and pulling on his ACU jacket. "I'm going to take a smoke" he said, pulling out his pack of cigarettes and headed for the back door.

"Alright, ill be right out" I smiled standing up on my toes and kissing his lips. As he headed out the backdoor I made my way into the kitchen. I grabbed to bowls and filled them up with milk and cereal, dropped two spoons in them and headed towards the back door.

I smiled, seeing John sitting down at the outdoor table my dad had purchased right after we arrived in Germany. I set the bowel down in front of him and sat down on the other side of the table.

"Thanks baby, you didn't have to" He smiled, flicking his ashes off into the grass. He put his cigarette out and stepped on it before leaning forward and taking a bite of the cereal.

"Its okay, I figured that you would be hungry" I smiled, digging my spoon into the bowl and began to eat.

"John" I looked up at him, setting my spoon down into the bowl.

"Yeah" he pushed his bowl forward and sat back in his chair before lighting another cigarette.

"What's it like… I mean what's it like in Iraq" I asked hesitantly, it was quite for a few seconds before I heard his voice.

"That's a hard question for two reasons" John paused. "First, its terrifying, but then at the same time its boring" He took a puff of his cigarette and blew it out slowly.

"Boring?" I raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "How is being shot at boring?" I asked curiously.

"Well your not always getting shot at. Most of the time, we just walk around and make sure there aren't any killers on the loose" he took a long drag from the cigarette and held it in for a long moment, before blowing it out.

I didn't want to talk about war anymore, I didn't want to think about it and I didn't want to think about John being shot at.

After he was done smoking, I picked up the bowls and took them back inside, washed them, then placed them in the dishwasher. I wandered my way back to my room where I found John pulling on his ACU pants and getting ready to tie his shoes.

"I'm guessing that its almost time for you to go?" I sighed, sitting down next to him.

"Yeah, your dad will be here in about 15 minutes" He tied up his combat boots and turned towards me, there was nothing that turned me on more than a man in uniform. I smiled, pulling him close to me and kissing his lips softly, never wanting to let go.

"Baby…" I mumbled under my breath

"Yeah" he whispered, our foreheads pressed against each others.

"I love you John Tyree" I smiled, thinking about how I had given myself to him.

"I love you too Savannah Curtis" I felt his hot breath against mine, our tongues tangling together like a stem on a cheery. We were in unison for a moment before I felt his body resist, he moved away from me and stood up, taking my hand and kissing me.

"I have to go"

"Ill stop by your apartment tonight" I smiled, standing on my toes and kissing his lips.

"Hey, I love you" He kissed me.

"I love you too" I smiled; my heart always seemed to skip a beat when he said those 3 beautiful words.

After John left it wasn't long before I passed out in my bed. I fell asleep to the thoughts of John and I making love. But they kept being interrupted by the thoughts of my father finding out. What my father would do to me, and more importantly what my father would do to John. My dad had all the power over John's career.

I began to slowly wake up at the sound of my father's car pulling into the driveway. The door shut, his keys shuffled, and I heard a deep yawn. Good, he was going to go right to sleep. I knew one day I was going to have to face my dad and tell him what happened between John and I, but right now was not the time. My dad was still resentful towards John for what happened at the beach and I didn't want to stretch my limits.

When I woke up, it was around 4 in the afternoon. I wondered around the house, there was no sign of my dad. Even though it was against my dads word, I had to visit him at work. He did not have a cell phone I could reach him at and I needed to go over to "Megan's" house. I got dressed in a white dress with hot pink flowers decorated all around it. I curled my hair into big curls that fell down to right past my boobs.

"Dad" I shouted as I entered the gymnasium that they were working out in. I saw John in the back lifting weights with Brian. Only a few heads had turned when I walked in but I hadn't caught John's attention and for that I was glad.

"You are not supposed to be here" My dad spoke sternly as he started out into the sea of men.

"Well I need permission sir" I smiled, biting my lip and hoping he would hear me out.  
"What is it?" He didn't look at me, just staring out. It took a minute before I realized that he was staring at John.

"Megan as been collecting school work for me, you know since I have been absent. And I was wondering if I could go over to her house and we can work on my missing assignments" I held my hands together in front of me out of nervousness and all I could do was pray he said yes. I needed to spend as much time with John as I could before he left.

"And you're not going out to see that Tyree kid?" He then looked at me, his eyebrow rising in a harsh manor.

"No SIR" I smiled.

He stood silently for a minute; an uneasy look was on his face as he knew I was lying. I think deep inside my dad knew how much I loved John and I think that is why he agreed to let me go to "Megan's" house.

* * *

"You're house is so cute" I laughed as I set my purse down on his small kitchen counter. The door fed into the living room witch was attached to the kitchen and in the far back was a door that led to his small bedroom.

"Yeah, I tried to decorate and I gave up with the curtains" he laughed, the curtains were a plaid blue with black stripes.

"Hey, its beautiful" I giggled and grabbed his hands. "I want to take you somewhere"

"And where is that?" John smiled, he laced our fingers together and pulled me close to him.

"Its down the road, you will see when we get there"

I lead John down the stairs and to the sidewalk, the chapel wasn't far from his apartment, it was actually on the same street. I looked at John, he was looking in front of him, not aware of me staring. I was admiring him, his posture, skin, the way he tasted like cigarettes and cherries, and the way he loved me.

"So, are you taking me somewhere so you can kill me?" John teased, we were getting closer to the chapel.

I didn't say anything, not until we reached the front steps of the chapel. "Yes, I brought you to gods house as a sacrifice." I winked, taking his hand and dragging him up the stairs.

"What are we doing up here?" He asked, his expression told me that he hadn't been in a church for awhile.

"Sacrifice" I teased as we made our way into the church. We began to walk down the isle; John was silent as if he were taking in the moment. Or he didn't even know what a church looked like, maybe he actually thought I was going to sacrifice him.

When we were finally to the end of the isle I looked up at him. "John, stay here" I said, kissing his lips and directing him to a chair in the front row, right next to the grand piano that sat in the front of the room.

"If you're going to kill me, do it quickly" John laughed but was surprised when I didn't leave the room. I sat down in front of the piano and opened the lid.

"John…" I looked over at him, my fingers brushing the piano keys softly but not hard enough to make a sound.

"Yeah" he smiled, leaning forward in his chair before standing up.

"I love you" I smiled as I watched him sit down next to me. His lips pressed against mine, making me smile.

"I love you too, but shut up" I laughed running my fingers though my hair before placing them on the piano.

"This is for you" I smiled, as my fingers began to softly run up and down the keys. A light sound of piano keys echoed though the room. It was a great feeling, and I could feel John's hot breath on my neck almost making it hard for me to concentrate on the song. His lips tore away from my neck and a hand placed on my knee. His eyes followed my fingers up and down the keys, he watched in amusement.

"You're really good Savannah" he smiled, though I was not done with the song. It was one of my favorite pieces to do. White houses by Vanessa Carlton. It spoke to me, even more now that I had given my self to John.

( .com/watch?v=8znvcoRLOPM )

Once my fingers lay at rest I looked at John, a smile on his face. "Thank you" I smiled back at him, my lips pressing hard against his.

"When you're gone, think of this song and know im thinking of you" I looked down but was forced to look up at the feeling of John's fingers brush against my chin and lifting my head.

"I will always be thinking of you no matter what." He leaned forward, taking of his dog tags and slowly wrapping them around my neck.

"I have a extra pair in my ACUS. I want you to have these" He smiled, kissing my lips softly and running a finger across my face.

"Are you sure?" I looked at the pieces of metal; one stating that he was allergic to penicillin, and the other with his name and personal information.

"I'm more than sure" he smiled, standing up and we made our way back down the isle. He stopped me right before the doors.

"Promise me something Savannah" He looked at me, running a finger though my hair.

"When I get out, please…marry me" he cupped my face, awaiting a answer.

I didn't know what to say, I wanted to marry John but I never thought he wanted to marry me too. I smiled, pressing my forehead against his.

"I will marry you" I smiled, kissing him and letting my tongue venture into his mouth.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yeah I am aware that there was a typeo in the last part of the 7****th**** chapter. But anywho. Here we go. **

_Two weeks later. _

I never thought that this moment would really be here. I thought of the moment as something that would never happen, like I was being played, like John was just fooling me. But I was wrong, John was really leaving, and I really was going to be alone for the next 6 months.

I made a promise to myself. A promise that I would not cheat on John, nor fall for another man, I could never love anyone more than John Tyree. I sat silently in the den of John's apartment, he was leaving tomorrow afternoon, and I had explained to my father the situation of John and I. I told him about giving myself to John, and I explained that I was going to love John no matter what my father said. It took a few days but my dad finally came around and started to allow me to see John. Only on weekends though.

John walked out from the bathroom, his hair still damp from the shower. He had only a pair of boxers on. He didn't say anything to me, just walked right on into the bedroom where he slid on a pair of long shorts and a red t-shirt.

"Baby" He walked out and sat next to me, a few tears fell from my eyes. His arms wrapped around me into a tight hug. I didn't want to let him go…not now not ever.

"I'm going to miss you so much" I cried, his clean shirt getting covered in tears.

"I'm going to miss you too. And I'm going to write every chance I get" I felt his hot breath flow down my back. His fingers trailed down my back as he held me tight.

"Promise?" I whimpered out. I had known and loved John for almost 2 months now, and might I say, they were the best 2 months of my life.

"I promise" He lifted my chin up, his fingers grazing off a few of my tears.

I kissed his lips softly, I wanted to make this moment last forever. His lips were intoxicating to me, and I always got lost in them, as I would drown in his ocean eyes. His fingers traced along the small of my back as it teased the rim of my t-shirt. My hands ran down his hard toned chest, my fingers lifting his shirt off and tossing it to the side of the sofa. I felt his hands grip around my waist and before I knew it he was standing and I was in his arms.

John set me down on the bed softly, his body lying on top of mine. My fingers trailed along the creases in his chest while his lips pressed hard against my neck. A soft moan escaped my lips, as I felt the pressure of his body on mine. My hands teased the rim of his shorts, before I pulled them down, and kicked them off the bed.

This time felt different, I knew what I was doing but there was still the taste of innocence. I smiled against his lips, my hands pulling his boxers down. John's fingers lifted the bottom of my shirt before pulling it off along with my bra. My pants went next, along with my panties.

"John" I whispered, lying completely vulnerable underneath him.

"Yeah baby?" he whispered as his lips were pressing against mine. His breath smelt like fresh tooth paste with a mask of cigarette, with a bit of cherry. His favorite food.

"I love you" I smiled, kissing him and allowing my tongue to venture into the wild of his mouth. My teeth bit down softly on his bottom lip, while he slowly entered my body.

My lips tore apart, a gasp escaped my lips. He was to big for my small frame and though it hurt, it was the most amazing, bitter sweet pain. I moaned, it echoed though the room, as a smile spread across Johns face.

He placed a hand behind my neck as the other one kept himself from falling. He moaned into my mouth, our tongues tangling together like vines. I began to feel him go faster, it hurt. My lips spread apart as I let out a loud moan of pleasure and pain. My eyes shut as my hands clenched onto the sheets. "John" I moaned, my body felt like it was going to fly away from me.

"Mmm, Savannah" I felt his hot breath on my neck as he kissed it.

"John" I almost screamed.

His fingers tangled in my hair, as he lifted my head up and pressed our bodies closer together. This was my peek, I could take any more. I felt my body tense, the world around me was spinning. I my back arched as I felt both of us finish.

I collapsed; John fell down next to me, his chest glistening with sweat.

"That was amazing baby" I whispered to him, smiling.

"You're amazing." John ran a finger across my cheek. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me" he smiled kissing my hand.

"Really?" I felt a warm sensation pass my cheeks as the became a red color.

"Yes really. I never like to..." He paused, taking a breath and running his fingers though my sticky hair. "I don't talk about my feelings a lot," he looked into my eyes, "But when I met you, I knew that I wanted to be with you forever" he smiled.

"I know what you mean. I saw you, and I thought my heart was going explode" I giggled.

"Your laugh is so cute" John laughed. We were intertwined with the sheets by then.

"Stop, you're making me blush" I laughed as I sat up, it was around midnight and I was glad I didn't have to be home. I wrapped my legs around him, giggling as I stared down at him.

"I'm in control now baby" I winked at him, I felt stupid because I was unsure of how to be sexy.

"You're so sexy when you're trying to be sexy" John put his hands on my waist pulling me onto him. I moaned, my hands gripping onto the head board.

"Oh shit Savannah" John groaned his hands tight around my waist.

"John!" I moaned, running my fingers though my hair as I rode him. I was not used to this situation. At the same time that I felt sexy, I felt very exposed. Even though id given myself to him 3 times I was uncomfortable with the fact that my 'everything' was being exposed.

Once we were finished I finally clasped next to him. He held me until I fell asleep, and he held me all night.

It was around 10 in the morning when I finally awoke, I was so tired from the previous night. Yawning, I stretched my arm out to realize that John wasn't there.

"John?" I looked around the room but no sign. I stood up putting on his button up and sliding on a pair of shorts.

"Yeah baby, I'm in the kitchen" I heard him, along with the sound of plates clashing together.

"What are you doing?" I asked, smiling and thinking to my self _this is what will be like when were married. _I walked into the kitchen and made myself comfortable on the counter top.

"I just thought I would make you some breakfast" John set two plates down at the small kitchen table. Then pulled out my chair, allowing me to sit down, he then sat across from me with a smile on his face.

"Why so smiley?" I asked, taking a bite of the eggs that he had prepared.

"I found this…" he dug around in his short's pockets and pulled out a big ring, he then slid it across the table. "I want you to hold onto it for safe keeping. It's my class ring, and well…I want you to have it" he took a bite of his food and smiled up at me.

"John, you know you don't have to" I smiled, taking of his dog tag necklace and placing it on the chain. "But ill take it" I laughed

"Wait!" John chuckled, he dug around his pocket again and pulled out a key. "My apartment key" it scraped across the table as he slid it to me.

"What? No I can't" I shook my head and slid it back.

"It will go to more use here than it will with me" John took two fingers and slid it back. "Just take it" he smiled, making me feel week and obligated to take it.

"Alright, but when you come back and all your things are stolen, I blame it on the leapercon that lives around the corner." I laughed and added the keys onto the chain then wrapped it around my neck again.

"Right, and the werewolf down the road helped him" John laughed taking a bite of his food.

"Yeah, and so did the vampire" I smiled as I ate my food.

Once we finished eating, I helped John pack up his duffle and get the correct clothes. I walked into the living room where I found his ACU jacket. I walked over to him, wrapping it around him and smiling.

"You look so good in uniform" I kissed him as I began to button the buttons and zip the zippers.

"You look so good" John kissed me again, smiling.

"I'm going to miss you so much" I sighed, trying to push away the tears.

"I'll miss you too baby" I felt his mood change, it was now a somber feeling, but also uneasy. "Every chance I get you're getting a letter, weather or not you write me" he smiled, taking my hands and kissing me softly.

"Good, because ill do the same. Keep me updated on what's going on" I pressed my forehead against his and let out a sigh of sadness.

We arrived at the bus station that would be taking John to the airport. His duffle was on his back and his beret on his head. I could see the other men on the bus anxiously staring out the window as John was the last one to get on.

"Tyree were waiting!" One of the men shouted, I could tell by his voice that he was a sergeant

"I guess this is goodbye." John said, his fingers running though my hair.

It took everything in me not to start balling right then. I let a few tears slip but I made sure to keep from letting them go. I didn't want to say goodbye, that meant he was actually going to be gone. And I was not ready for that.

"See you soon?" It took everything for me to smile but I managed.

"Ill seen you soon" John kissed me, my hands wrapped around his neck and his around my waist. Our tongues fought together, twining, and racing. It was the most passionate, sad, happy, and accepting kiss I had ever experienced.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

I watched John get on the bus. It was hard to watch, but once he was on I decided that I needed to cry. I needed to let it out. _My heart felt empty, like someone had ripped it out and let a thousand army men use my heart as a target practice. _My eyes started to water, and before I knew it I was balling. My hands clenched around his dog tags as my fingers traces around his name. _Jonathan Tyree. _I licked my lips, I could still taste the cigarette and cherry like I always did. It drove me crazy that it was going to be 6 months till the next time I get to taste it.

When I finally arrived home, I was glad my father wasn't there. I looked like a mess, and I was a mess. I was a disaster if you think about it.

"Crap, I look like a bomb exploded on my face" I ran my fingers over my eyes, wishing to get rid of the sticky left over tears.

Once I managed to not look so bad, I crawled into my bed; I was still wearing his button shirt that smelt just like him. I took a deep breath in, his chains in my hand.

"I love you John Tyree"

**A/N Sorry this chapter was short, the next one will be longer and im FUCKING begging for reviews. Like for real. Please review this. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: For real, I think that my story looks better if you change the format. So at the top right side of the story could you make it ½? Cause it looks stupid on full. OH AND PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. **

The days drug on slow. When I was with John the days seemed to pass so quickly, and now that he was gone it was like the days couldn't get any longer. I sighed as I forced myself to get out of bed. I didn't want to go to school, but I knew I had to. I took a long hot shower, straightened my hair and put on a light shade of green eye shadow to match the green long sleeve shirt I was going to be wearing.

Even though it was almost summer time, the air was still cold in Germany. I grabbed my jacket and headed out the door. I knew I was going to have to see Kevin. Though I didn't mind, I didn't want him to think I wanted a shoulder to cry on. I didn't want him to see how vulnerable I was without John.

I walked into the classroom, I had to have been 10 or 20 minutes late.

"It's nice of you to join us Miss Curtis" Mrs. Thompson said, as she looked up from her desk. She was obviously grading papers.

"Yeah, I tried to be on time." I rolled my eyes as I sat down in my usual spot, right back corner next to Kevin.

"Hey," Kevin smiled, it was hard not to smile when he did.

"Hey" I gave a week smile as I ran my fingers though my hair.  
"How are you holding up?" He asked, I had told him about John leaving a few days ago.

"I don't want to talk about it" I whispered, I felt a burning sensation hit my eyes as a few tears fell down my face. It had only been one week, and it felt like an eternity.

Kevin didn't say anything; he just turned back around in his seat and began to write on his paper. I stared out the window for the longest time before I heard a sharp voice in front of me.

"Savannah" My teacher said, sliding a piece of paper onto my desk.

"This is you're class work. Do it" Her eyes narrowed in a rude manner.

"Fine" I said, picking up my pencil and began to solve the algebraic equations. I was done in about 5 minutes while the other kids were still on the 3rd problem. "HERE!" I shouted, I wasn't going to get up, and if I was going to have an attitude then I was.

Mrs. Thompson's face hardened, she stood up and walked over to me, yanking the paper off my desk. "Don't get an attitude with me Miss Curtis" She turned and in a second she was in the front of the room. I heard a few giggles from across the room, but I ignored them.

I thought school was never going to be over, and when it was all I wanted to do was go home. I didn't want to stop and talk to Kevin. I just wanted to curl up and cry.

"Savannah!" I heard familiar voice come from behind me. I didn't want to turn around, all I wanted to do was pretend I couldn't hear him and walk on.

"Yeah" I turned around; my body forsakes my mind and forced me to turn.

"Do you want to hang out this weekend? You still owe me" Kevin's smiled was contagious but right now, I wasn't in the mood.

"Yeah, I guess Kevin. What do you want to do?" I felt bad that I had ditched Kevin for almost 3 weekends in a row, but it was for John.

"Well, we could go up to the city, and explore Germany" He smiled; his lanky fingers ran though his hair.

"Alright, but on one condition" I said, walking closer to him.

"What?"

"Tell me why you and John don't get along" I narrowed my eyes, staring down at him in the most intimidating way that I could.

Kevin let out a deep sigh, I knew it was a rough subject for him but he knew everything about me and it was only fair for me to know about him.

"John knew my brother, Stephen. We were all really close, you can ask John he knows everything about me. But anyways, John and Stephen were battle buddies and on their first tour of Iraq and my brother got shot." Kevin looked away from me and up into the sky. "My brother died, John didn't" he then looked at me again, his eyes red; ready to break into tears.

"It's not John's fault"

"I know, but it wont ever be the same again" he looked at me, and placed a hand on my arm. "John will be fine" He assured me, but now knowing that story I was in disbelief of John being okay.

"Ill see you tomorrow" I said, walking away and heading back to my house. I didn't want to talk to anyone, I just wanted to sit down and write John the letter that I promise him.

When I arrived home, my fathers car was surprisingly in the driveway, along with an unfamiliar one. I walked into the house, an odd smell hit my nose.

"Dad?" I asked, but was answered with the loud laugh of a woman. It was familiar sound, that brought me back ages.

"Little Savannah!" That's when I saw the familiar face. Aunt Sarah. My dad's dearest little sister. I loved her, she would always make me feel better when I was sad, so this was perfect timing.

"Aunt Sarah!" I screamed, running my fingers though my hair before running to her and hugging her. She always smelt like coffee and smoke, and she was the coolest aunt out there.

I turned the kitchen corner to see my dad sitting at the kitchen table, his head facing down. I knew something was up, Aunt Sarah only comes around when needed.

"Wait, whats going on?" I let go of her, walked over to across my dad and sat down.

My dad was silent for a moment, before looking up at me. I didn't know what to think, but my heart sank lower into my chest than it did before. I knew whatever happened, it was going to be okay because Aunt Sarah was here.

"Savannah" My dad spoke, his voice strong and husky.

"Yeah?" I looked, I felt like crying. I wished someone would just tell me what was going.

"Look, Savy. I'm going to be leaving" I knew as soon as he said Savy that he was going to be going to war. He only called me that when he was leaving.

"What?!" I stood up, tears in my eyes. "You can't leave. John just left, and now you?" My face was hot now, covered in tears. "No, no, no, no, no. You're not leaving" I pushed my chair in and walked into the kitchen, trying to ignore the situation.

"Savannah" My aunt walked over to me, wrapping me into a hug. Her blonde curls draping over me. "It's going to be okay. Ill be here with you" she held me for a moment. I was so lost in the tears I could barley speak.

"But…i..love…you…daddy" I managed to breathe out, I ran over to him. I could feel his huge bare arms wrap around me and hug me tightly.

"Baby girl, its going to be okay. I'm going into Echo company, John's company" He let go of me, wiping the tears from my face.

"Make sure John comes out alive. You too…please don't die. Don't let John die. Please, both of you" I cried, hitting his chest with my hand. He didn't flinch.

"I will Savannah, I will"

My dad left the next morning, I cooked him breakfast and helped him pack his things. It was hard letting go of another loved one but I knew that I was going to be okay with Aunt Sarah here. I walked outside to see her smoking one of her long Virginia Slims and eating a bagel. I sat down across from her and gave a half hearted smile.

"So…" I ran my fingers though my hair unsure what to talk about.

"So, this John boy…" My face lit up just thinking about him. "Tell me about him" She took a long puff of a cigarette and smirked at me.

"Well, what do you want to know?" I asked, if I had just blurted out then I would sound like a fool.

"What's he like? What does he look like? Things like that" Sarah flicked her ashes, letting them hit the blades of the grass.

"Well, his name is John." I laughed as I began to think of ways to describe him. "He has Brown hair, blue eyes, he always smells like smoke and cherries because is favorite food is cherries." I blushed as I thought about him. "He intoxicates me Aunt Sarah" I smiled, she could tell I was in love.

"And you love him?"

"More than anything in the entire world" I smiled, thinking about him, dreaming of the day I would get to see him again.

"I can tell, its written all over your face" Aunt Sarah laughed as she put her cigarette out. "Have you written yet?" she stood up and headed in side.

"No."

"Have you gotten a letter?" She asked, walking into the kitchen and opening the freezer then pulled out some frozen cookies.

"I haven't checked the mail! Ill go now!" I ran out the door and to the mail. My heart skipped a beat when I saw a letter from John. I squealed, running inside and sitting down at the table.

"He sent one, he sent one" I smiled, ripping it open and slowly unfolding the letter.

_Dear Savannah, _

_ I just arrived in Bagdad, and I can't tell you where exactly I am but I will receive you're letters. Being here surrounded by men reminds me how much I miss you. I miss you so much it hurts. Tell me about everything that's going on in you're life now. I really want to know, keep me updated. You're dad should be arriving here in about 2 days, ill look out for him. Savannah, I love you. Don't ever change. Oh, and please send me pictures, I'd love to have some of you, and some of us. _

_ Love, John _

My heart skipped a beat, even though a letter I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. I smiled, a tear almost came to my eyes. Aunt Sarah was putting the frozen cookies in the oven when I stood up and smiled.

"I don't know what to say, The only letters I have written are to my dad…" I ran my fingers though my hair and sat up on the counter.

"Hmmm, hold on" Aunt Sarah ran to the back and came back with a piece of notebook paper and a pen. "Alright, Let me read it baby girl" She smiled handing me the pen and paper and taking his letter.

"I miss you, Tell me everything, Oh, hey your dad will be there in two days…" She smiled, handing me the paper back. "That's good to know"

"Alright, well what do I say?" I jumped off the counter and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Tell him what he wants to know. I learned a long time ago, writing to your father. That don't add you're issues. They have enough being over there in Iraq being shot at. I remember one time, grandma had written you're father, and she put in how she thought she had cancer, and well you're father asked for leave and got it granted and when he came back she was fine. So, lets keep issues out"

I laughed a little, thinking about Grandma being paranoid. She was old now, and lived in a small house in Georgia, but she was the best Grandma ever.

"Okay, now go away" I smiled shoeing her into the kitchen.

_ Dear John, _

_I'm glad you arrived in Bagdad safely. Every day that passes, I miss you more and more and I dream of the day you come home. These six months will be over before we know it. I'll be 17 when you get back, and I figured out that I will be graduated by then and ill be going to Germany Jr. Collage just 5 minutes down the road. I'm excited for you to come back, I miss you so much. I love you John Tyree, and I want you to be safe. Look after my dad, because I know he will be looking after you. I won't change, and ill send some pictures. I love you, so much._

_ Love Savannah 3 _

I folded it up and shoved it into the envelope, I ran to my room grabbing a few Polaroid's of me and some of John and I. I ran back and shoved them in there. I put the letter in the mail and prayed it got there soon.

When I walked back into the house I could smell the sent of fresh unfrozen cookies. Just the way Aunt Sarah made them. I smiled, walking into the kitchen to see her pulling the cookies out of the oven.

"They are a little hot, so be careful" She dropped the tray on the counter and smiled. "Did you send pictures?" she asked as she took the cookies off the trey and put them on a plate.

"Yeah, I did. I put the ones off me, and some of the ones of John and I that he asked for." I picked up a cookie, blowing my breath on it to cool it off then took a bite.

"Have you guys had sex yet?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. I told Aunt Sarah everything, but this was really personal and I was scared of what she was going to say.

"Well…yeah" I mumbled, turning away and taking a bite of my cookie.

"Did you use protection?" Her voice was low and disappointed, but I knew she would forgive me.

I was quiet for a moment, hoping she would catch the hint. I think she knew what I was going to say and just wanted me to fess up and tell her myself.

"No…"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Yes, I am aware that there are a lot of glitches in the story. Say timing and details about the actual army. No, I'm not in the military. My cousin is, and my other one is in the Marines, and my other one is going into the Air Force. So I'm only informed so far. Yeah, In reality they don't go to a bus station, I know that they go to a air port and crap like that but I just didn't feel like writing it. OH, and I know that her dad would leave WITH the group of men, but I realized while I was writing that I wanted to get her dad out of the picture for now. I didn't want the story to be based on the details of the Military because its more about John and Savannah. And I let her dad let the 'sex' go because I didn't want that hassle to write around him. Consistency is the key and if I just stopped writing about him then I would eventually piss myself off. Excuse my lack of knowledge. In this story, I am trying to improve my writing skills so please bare with me as I learn though each chapter correct grammar usage. & if you were wondering I'm going into the Marines. **

**So it didn't work when I tried to post it as a review but this is a infantry shirt.**

**I really do appreciate all the constructive criticism; in the long run it will only help me become a better writer. And I thank all of you for you're help.**

.com/war_department_tshirt-235591158772167810

I ran my fingers though my hair, a nervous habit I had picked up from my mother. I wanted to walk away from this situation, but I knew I couldn't. Being pregnant was not on my to-do list as a 16 year old girl going on 17. Nothing in this world scared me more than being a parent.

"Savannah Curtis how could you be so irresponsible?" Aunt Sarah spoke; she put down her cooking utensils as she turned to face me.

"Are you on the pill?" She asked. With my lack of answer and the complete silence in the room, she had gotten the hint that I was saying 'No'.

I grabbed my stomach before looking up at her, a tears forming in my eyes. "I'm not pregnant" I shook my head in disbelief. The timing was more than impossible for me to be pregnant, and I was going to stick to that story no matter what happened.

"When did you have do it?" Sarah sat on the counter staring me down as if she were trying to see into my soul.

"Well once, about 3 weeks ago…then before he left a week ago…" I smirked at her, but the smirk soon faded when she put a finger up to stop me from talking.

"Have you missed your…you know? Because that first time 3 weeks ago could ruin you're whole life" She stated, but incorrectly. Though I was not ready to have a child, if it was with John then it would not ruin my life. Maybe it would be a major speed bump, but nothing that we couldn't work though together.

"I don't know…I should be on it now. Ill probably start tomorrow. Stop trying to scare me!" My eyes widened at her as I gave her the death stare then walked away. Though Aunt Sarah was fun, and the 'Cool Aunt' she was very realistic when it came to situations. But in all truthfulness; I didn't want to hear it right now.

"Savannah, I'm not trying to scare you. I just want you to be aware!" I heard her shout from the kitchen, but I just ignored her. I didn't want to deal with the judgment.

I sat down in my bed, thinking over all the possible outcomes of me actually being pregnant. I thought of John leaving me, witch broke my heart just to think about it. I thought about not telling anyone and just leaving but in the long run I knew that would be a mistake. Then lastly I thought about adoption, it was better than abortion, witch I would never pick, but then I realized that I would want to know my child…not know about my child.

I began to feel a burning sensation in my eyes as they began to fill with water as the reality of being pregnant kicked in. A few tears fell from my eyes as I looked across from me into the full length mirror that hung on my wall.

"Pregnant" I murmured out. Thoughts of being pregnant flew past my mind. The pain, the emotional trauma that would not only fall on me but John, my father, Kevin, Aunt Sarah…the thought of it killed me. The tears began to fall faster at the reality started to sink farther in. I was only 16, going on 17. I didn't have the funds or the resources to take care of a baby.

"Aunt Sarah" I shouted from my room, I heard the patter of her feet approach the room then she slowly opened the door just enough to poke her head in.

"Yeah baby girl?"

"Can you…uhm" I stuttered, I didn't ever think in a million years I would have to say those killer words. "Can you, pick me up a preg- a pregnancy test" I closed my eyes, trying to hold back the tears; but I wanted to know for certain.

"When was your last period?"

"Um…" I tried to think back, but I truly couldn't remember. "I don't know, before we had sex the first time I had just gotten off the day before"

"And you haven't had anything else since then?" Her eye brows turned into a curve.

"No" I looked down; I didn't even want to see the disappointment on her face.

"Ill will get you a test, don't you worry everything will be okay." She smiled then shut the door. I could tell she was trying to hide the emotions that were running though her mind and body. There was no way she could be this 'okay' with the situation, even if she was the 'coolest' Aunt in the world.

Once Aunt Sarah had left for the PX I left my room to head into the kitchen. _Hmmmm… _I ran my fingers across the handle bar of the refrigerator as I began my voyage to find a beverage

"Sunny D" I smirked to myself as I pulled it out of the cold and pouring it into a glass.

After taking a big gulp, I took the glass and walked into the living room. As soon as I sat down I heard the engine cut off to Aunt Sarah's car. Anxiety and fear rushed though my body. The door opened, and I saw Aunt Sarah's face. She raised her eyebrows and tossed me a 'Number One' pregnancy test.

She then walked off into the kitchen, I could hear pots and pants clash together as I walked towards the bathroom.

"Take the test, then come eat and well look at it after." She yelled to me as I was shutting the bathroom door. "Wash you're hands!" Her voice muffled though the door, making me drop my head.

"I'm about to be 17, I think I know to wash my hands" I whispered to myself before shouting "Okay!" I looked deep into the mirror and saw a face…but I didn't se_ me._ Three months ago, I would have never thought that I would ever be in this situation and it scared me.

Once I took the test, I put the cap on and set it in the towel closet located in my bathroom. This was going to be the worst dinner of my life, and most likely the longest.

"Well, got that done with" I sighed, walking up to the sink and washing my hands.

"How long did it say to wait?" Aunt Sarah asked, in desperate need of conversation. Talking about babies was not on the check list for tonight's dinner.

"3 minutes" I dried my hands before sitting down at the table. She set down a plate of salad in front of me. "Salad?" I smirked, chuckling a little and picking up my fork.

"Yes salad. You're Aunt is a vegetarian now. No more steak" She sat down in front of me and began to eat.

"A Vegetarian?" This was coming from a woman who used to eat steak twice a week, so it took me by surprise.

"Yeah, I can't believe I used to eat steak all the time. It's a poor little cow."

"It's just a cow." I smirked, taking a bite. Though I was not a fan of salad, it was not that bad. With a hint of ranch and cheddar cheese it was delicious.

"God's cow, that's what it is." She raised her fork and pointed it at me, then dug it back into the green abyss.

"It's just a cow" I reiterated, I was glad that Aunt Sarah was master at getting my mind off bad things, and this Vegetarian act was working.

"You wouldn't like it if the cows were eating you, now would you?" She smirked, as if she had proven a point.

"See, that won't ever happen because, I Savannah Curtis live in a reality world where things are normal. But You my dear Aunt Sarah, live in veggie land; where the sun don't shine." I laughed stabbing my plate.

"Anyways, how is school going?" She asked, just for casual conversation.

"It's good. I can't wait for graduation next year. I'm just waiting to get the heck out of that place." I drug my fork along the empty plate and stood up.

"When do you turn 17?" She asked, as she stood up too and set her plate in the sink.

"June 5th." I smiled, excited for a year older.

"Wait, if you're 17, how are you graduating so soon?" She cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"I skipped 3rd and 4th grade because my mother homeschooled me and we got those grades done in a year. I won't graduate in May like all the other graduates because I have credits that they don't. It will be around December, the end of the first semester." I was excited for college, even if it was only a Jr. College.

"That's really good." She spoke. I could hear the water run as I began to walk away.

I could feel my heart began to beat faster and faster as I approached the bathroom door. My hand wrapped around the door knob, turning it and swigging it open as if someone was in there to kill me. I stood in front of the closet door for a few minutes, staring at it. I was extremely unsure if I wanted to open it or not. You could say my fate was in that closet, the rest of my life depended on what that test said.

"Here we go Savannah, you can do it" I told myself as I opened the closet door. My hands were shaking as it went in to pick up the stick. Brining the test to my face, my eyes widened in confusion; I could not read the answer.

"What the heck does blue mean?"

**A/N: This story may not end out the way you guys are expecting it to. I went back though and tried my best to fix all the grammar mistakes. If there are any please let me know and Review please. Sorry it was short, this chapter was more about explanation and a cliff hanger than it was a situation. **


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This is just a quick chapter to keep you guys interested, and Sorry I haven't updated in a bit. My sister took her computer away so I have had no way to write. Well I hope you enjoy, and I think I figured out where I want this story to go.

Oh and I asked my cousin that's in the army and he said that you can't date anyone younger than the age of 16. So in the army its sort of legal, and in the real world its kind of not. It's confusing. Lol

My fingers trembled as I unfolded the instructional piece of paper. My eyes scanned all over the huge piece of paper in front of my face until I finally came across the answer to my question. It just wasn't the answer I was looking for.

I could feel my eyes began to swell, a burning sensation hit them and before I knew it I was on the floor crying. My life was over. College was no option now; I couldn't raise a baby, and go to school full time without some help and I knew my father was going to murder John when he found out. I could feel my heart pound as if I were having a heart attack. My weeps then became known; Aunt Sarah opened the door bending to me and wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Blue means Pregnant" I cried out to her, my hands shaking as they held my face. "Blue means pregnant" I reiterated, unsure on what else to tell her.

"Shhh…Shhh…Everything is going to be okay" She cooed, trying her best to calm me down but there was no stopping this river of tears. She helped me up onto my feet, but standing just made me feel nauseous. Not the pregnant nauseous, but the disgusted nauseous. The kind I got when I watched John leave, but this was worse.

"Lets talk about this" She cooed, as she let me into my bedroom.

"What's to talk about? I ruined my life" I cried out, as I crawled onto my bed and wrapped myself into my comforter.

"You're life isn't ruined. It's bruised. This is a speed bump" She sat down next to me and patted my head.

"What to you mean it's bruised? Kids are like a million dollars. I can't afford it. And my dad, and John, how the heck am I going to tell them?" I buried my face into my comforter and wept.

"Everything will be fine, you're life wont be over" Aunt Sarah's fingers ran though my hair, but no words could calm down my nerves.

"Yes it will be" I didn't want to look at her because I didn't want to see the disappointment. "The next time I see John I will be six months pregnant, he's never going to love me the same" I cried, I didn't want to loose the bond between John and I; and I certainly didn't want John to think I was doing this to keep him around.

"If John really loves you, then his feelings won't change when he sees you" Her voice sounded promising, forcing me to believe her.

"Okay, but I just want to be alone" I whined. I was generally not a whiner, but this was a situation that anyone would complain in. I knew that this was no one else's fault besides John and me.

I turned onto my back, placing my hands on my stomach and staring up at the ceiling. What happened to me? That's all I could think about. I was a baby, having a baby, it wasn't right.

My fingers trailed along my stomach. Everything about being a parent scared me. I had a hard enough time taking care of myself, taking care of another living being was going to be something new; something that terrified me.

I debated in my head about telling Kevin, then I came to the conclusion that he deserved to know. He was the only real friend I had here, and this was information that I knew he would keep confidential. Well, until it became noticeable.

I feel asleep with my eyes red and tears dried up on my face. There was no real description on how I felt, but it words I would have to say it was the worst feeling a teenager could go though.

--

I woke up the next day around noon. I was glad that Aunt Sarah allowed me to skip school. I would not be able to handle school at this state. I rose from my bed, my hands wiping my face while I let out a long, drawn out yawn.

I stood up and walked over to my mirror. My fingers running though my hair as I examined my body. I didn't know what was going to happen to me with a human living inside me. And I was unsure if my small body could take all the extra weight. My whole life I had always been under weight and with an extra 20 pounds I was going to be in for a big shock.

I stuck my stomach out as far as I could to see what I looked like pregnant, and I didn't like what I saw; because what I saw _was_ what I looked like pregnant.

"Savannah" I heard a soft whisper from the door. It was Aunt Sarah; her head was barley poking though the door. "Are you awake?" She whispered again.

"Yeah I am fully awake" I sighed, walking over to her and opening the door further.

"You have a visitor" She shrugged and walked away.

"Who is it?" I asked following her out in curiosity. I followed into the living room where I saw Kevin standing there, anxiously and awkwardly.

"Hey Kevin" I pulled off the best smile I could. I was a mess at the moment and my face was still red from crying.

"I didn't see you at school today, and I got worried that maybe you were sick or something" He pulled his hand from his back and handed over a small bunch of flowers.

I smiled, taking the flowers and taking a deep breath in. It was exactly what I needed. I glimpse of refreshment.

"Thanks Kevin, but I'm not sick." I walked into the kitchen and placing them into a vase, then turning to face him.

"Oh, just playing hookie?" Kevin laughed as he walked closer to me.

"No" I sighed, looking down.

"Then what is it? Is everything alright with John and you're father?" His voice was genuine with concern.

"No…No… They are fine" I looked away, I was unaware of how to approach the subject but I knew I would have to get it over with then do it 3 more times.

"Then what is it?" He got close to me, his hand resting on my shoulder.

"Well…" I shrugged his hand off; I didn't want to be touched at the moment. Kevin stepped back, knowing obviously that I needed my own personal space.

"What?" His eyebrow rose as he leaned against the counter.

"I uh, I'm pregnant" I turned away from him. I didn't want to see his face; he would never look at me the same ever again.

I heard a quivery sigh come from behind me. It was filled with disappointment but also filled with sympathy. A few tears fell from my eyes, rolling down my cheek like drops of rain.

"Savannah" He approached me, his hand shaking as he turned my shoulder to face him. Before I could say anything he pulled me into a hug. He didn't need to say anything else. It felt nice to be able to tell someone my issues and not be judged. I wrapped my arms tight around his waist, his around my neck. He _was_ my best friend. I just prayed he didn't think any more of it.

I don't know how long we stood there for, but all I knew was that I felt better. I would just feel even better if I could find a way to tell John.

"I don't know how to tell anyone" I wept dry tears.

"Call, Call him. Didn't you get a phone number?"

"Yeah…"

"Then call"

"But I'm scared" I stepped away from him and sat up on the counter top.

"Would you rather tell him on the phone, or wait till he gets back and your six months pregnant"

"On the phone" I sighed, grabbing the kitchen phone and dialed the number.

"Now press talk"

"I can't" I looked at him, tears in my eyes.

"Do it Savannah. I know you can." He pushed the phone closer to my face.

"Okay" I slowly pressed my thumb to the talk button.

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring _

"Oh looks like no one is answering, I guess I should hang up." I tore the phone away from my face, but it was too late. John had already answered.

"_Hello?" _

"Hey John, its Savannah… I need to talk to you"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Please Review and tell your friends!(: I appreciate all the positive feed back from you guys and without you this story would be nothing. OH, and this story isn't going to be the typical 'pregnant' story. KAY THANKS!(:**** Sorry it's a little late, I get busy on the weekends and will most likely only update on week days unless I'm grounded then ill update on weekends. ;D **

**Sorry its been a month, life is crazy! I just got back from Florida for spring break! :]**

"_Hey baby, how are you?"_

"Hey" My voice was monotone. I wanted to sound so enthusiastic but I couldn't until I got this burden off my chest.

"_What's wrong?"_ John's voice was like music to my ears, the only problem was that it was a concerned voice.

"Baby, Remember when you told me you would always love me?" I questioned, walking away from Kevin and into the living room where I took a seat on the sofa.

"_Yeah, I will always love you. From now till forever, but what is going on_?" His voice was now genuinely worried. It was a puppy voice, and it scared me to death.

"I, well" I paused, unsure of how to start the subject off.

"_Yeah_?"

"I'm pregnant"

There was a long pause on the phone. For a moment I thought he hung up on me, but the sounds in the background made me believe differently. I heard a long drawn out breath, with a mixture of a yawn.

"_Pregnant_?" He repeated as a question. I didn't know what to say, I didn't want to repeat it because I didn't like the way it sounded.

"Yeah" I mumbled, adjusting myself on the sofa and leaning against the arm.

"_When did you…When did you find out?"_ His voice was horse; I could hear his nerves in one word.

"Yesterday"

"_Are you sure? Are you sure it's not just a mistake?" _John and I both wanted the test to be wrong, but I knew deep inside that it was right.

"John I'm positive" I sighed; tears were forming in my eyes and slowing falling down my cheeks.

It was quiet for a moment before I heard him say anything. I knew he was unsure on how to handle the situation and I also knew that he was scared.

_**John's POV**_

"Have you told your dad?" I asked; my heart was beating a thousand times faster than it was when I was being shot at.

"_No" _Her voice was quiet, scared and vulnerable; hearing it like that broke my heart.

My mind was racing in rhythm with the beat in my heart. Everything was a blur now, and I was so lost in confused on what to do. I couldn't be a father. I was only 19 and I had managed to make the mistake to many 19 year olds make. I didn't know how I would handle this, a family? That wasn't in my planner for a long time, and now that it was here; I was in shock.

"Are you going to tell him before he gets back?" I asked, if I was in her situation; for her sake and my sake I would keep it to myself and not tell him. He could do more to her than he could to me witch scared me even more.

"_I don't know. I don't know anything John. Everything is a mess." _I could hear the tears in here eyes and see the pain in her voice. We were both scared.

"Calm down, just calm down" I cooed, trying my best to calm her down but I myself was not calm at all.

"_I can't just fucking calm down- I'm going to be a mother" _And that was the first time I ever heard Savannah Curtis swear. At first it took me by surprise, and then I revaluated the situation and stopped thinking about it.

"Savannah, I'm just as scared as you are; I'm going to be a father. If you fall, I'm not there to catch you…if something bad happens I won't find out for a week so don't think for a second that I'm not scared" My voice was stern.

She was silent for a moment; I could hear her soft whimpers from a thousand miles away. "Savannah" I whispered even in my most terrified moment I still put her feelings in front of mine. Nothing was more important than making sure that she was going to be okay.

"_John, will you still love me when I'm fat?" _Savannah's voice was low as she wore her insecurities on her shoulder.

"Of course I will, I'd love you no matter what the situation" I ensured her, though I don't think it worked.

"_Do You Promise?"_

"Yes I promise"

I took a breath, closed my eyes and I could see the pain on her face. I could feel her hurt in the pit of my heart and it ached worse than someone could imagine.

"TYREE" I could hear SG Curtis yell from behind me, indicating for me to get of the phone.

"Look baby, I have to go ill call you tomorrow… and whenever I can. I want to know everything that's happening"

--

**SAVANNAH'S POV**

"Alright, baby. I love you" I smiled when I heard the return. It would never get old hearing him say he loved me.

After we hung up I stood up and walked over to Kevin who was in the kitchen rummaging though my refrigerator.

"Are you going to eat all my food fatty?" I laughed as I propped myself on the counter. Kevin came out of the refrigerator with a piece of ham in his mouth.

"Haha, very funny" Kevin smiled as he stood in front of me and ate. "So how did it go?" he asked.

"It went alright, I feel better knowing that its not a secret from John anymore…but I just don't know how to tell my dad" I sighed, running my fingers though my hair. This was difficult. I wanted my mom here with me more than anything in the world. She would know what to say, and know how to make me feel better.

"You have to tell your dad" His eyes stared at me, I didn't know how to do it. I couldn't tell my dad I was pregnant. It was hard enough telling him that I had had sex with John, but to tell him that John got me pregnant, that would be even harder.

"I know, I just don't know how to do it…his heart will break."

"Just ease into the situation, don't rush, and take your time. You have 6 months to tell him" Kevin was like a vessel of comfort. He had a way to ease my emotions; it was defiantly what I needed.

"Lets go outside" I got off the counter and headed towards the backdoor, Kevin following me. When I opened the back door I saw Aunt Sarah sitting behind the round table smoking a cigarette.

"Hey baby face" She smiled as she let a puff of smoke escape her mouth.

"Hey" I smiled slightly as I sat down in a chair next to Aunt Sarah, then Kevin right across from us.

"What's going to happen when I start showing?" I asked her, she had one kid back in America who was 15.

"What do you mean?"

"Well when I start to show…people at school are going to notice" I sighed, I didn't think I could handle the looks, the jokes, the hate…I knew I couldn't take it. And I knew it was going to even harder now that John wasn't here to comfort me.

"Ill be there Savannah, Ill kick someone's ass if I hear any giggles" Kevin smiled, I knew then he was going to be in my life for a long time. I greeted him with a 'Thanks'

"It's going to be a struggle Savannah, nothing in life is easy but everything hard has a beginning and a end don't even think that giving up is the answer." Sarah assured me. Her voice was so soothing, so _true_.

--- ---

A/N sorry this was short, the next chapter is going to be long but because I haven't updated in awhile I thought a short chapter would be good. So yeah. I PROMISE TO BE UPDATING MORE! :P


	13. Chapter 13

Every day that passed I felt myself get fatter and fatter, and before I knew it I was 5 months pregnant. I was more than showing now and more than everyone knew. It was defiantly hard getting though every day of school. People did more than stare at me. I knew that they talked, and I knew what they were saying. Calling me names like "Slut" and "Whore" but none of them really fazed me because I knew that I was only with one man, and I loved him, and he was everything to me.

It was October and the due date of the baby was March 17th 2003. I was ecstatic to get this little thing out of me. The more days that passed, the more I felt like a mother, and the more I couldn't wait to meet my little angle. John was due home before Christmas, and I was hoping he was going to be there for the birth. I sent him pictures every chance I could, and we talked almost every single day, but it still didn't fill the emptiness I felt without him here.

I knew this year was going to be eventful. My birthday was in December, and I was turning 17. John was coming home, as so my father too…and I had yet to tell him the news.

"Kevin, really… I can't take any more studying; I think my brain is going to explode" I groaned, letting my head drop to the text book in front of me. Soon after, I felt his cold hands on my shoulder.

"You have to Savannah. Do you want to graduate this semester? Your exams are 1 week." He nudged me to pick my head up, but I didn't want to.

"This is so stressful! I mean, who cares about all this stuff." I hit my head on the book. "Maybe if I keep hitting my head, the information will just imbed itself in my brain" I heard Kevin laugh.

"Well, that's impossible" He smiled pushing my head up with a pencil.

"So are you going to be a downer?" I laughed, standing up from the kitchen table and into the kitchen. "Do you want lemonade?" "Sure" I asked, as I poured myself a glass, then one for him. I set it down in front of him and slammed my textbook shut.

"I'm done for the day, It's like 5, I want to do something" "oh!" I felt a kick on my stomach, I smiled as I put my hands to it. "Feel" I picked up Kevin's hand and placed it on my stomach.

"Can you feel her?" I asked smiling wide.

"Do you know for sure it's a her?"

"No, but I can feel it. Like a mothers intuition. It's a little baby girl" I smiled taking a sip of my lemonade.

"Savannah, help me carry in these groceries!" I heard Sarah yell from the front door, then the struggle with bags.

"Kevin, can you go help? And ill clean up the papers and stuff" I smiled, and began to stack up all the papers and shutting the text books. He quickly responded and headed out the back door. I took all the books back to my room where I stacked them next to a picture of John and I. I smiled, "I love you" I whispered then patted my stomach when I felt my little girl kick. "And I love you too"

I then walked into the kitchen where I saw Sarah and Kevin preparing food. Now that John wasn't around, Kevin was around a lot. But he was my best friend, and even if he felt differently.

"Ohhh, what's for dinner?" I asked, as I climbed onto the counter. I placed my hands on my stomach.

"Chicken salad" Aunt Sarah smiled at me, before bending over and giving my stomach a kiss.

"Is that okay with you little baby?" She laughed before placing the trey of chicken into the oven.

"Yeah its okay" Kevin said in a little baby voice. I laughed, but only wished that John could be here though the pregnancy, to watch me change and develop into a mother.

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring _

I jumped off the counter and ran to the phone. "Hello?" I smiled and biting my lip hoping it was John.

"_Hey baby_"

"Hey, How are you?" I asked, smiling before walking off into the living room.

"_Oh nothing, just standing outside your house. You?"_

"WHAT? Is this a joke?" I asked, my heart was racing a thousand miles per hour. He wasn't suppose to be back until December and it was barley October.

"_How about you come outside and see"_

I threw the phone across the room and ran to the front door, and when I opened it I couldn't believe my eyes. He really was there, standing in the middle of the street. His duffle on his back, and his barrette on his head, he looked perfect. We ran to each other. His arms wrapped tight around my body, I wanted to cry I was so happy.

"What- how. Why?" I smiled; a few tears fell from my eyes. "I've missed you so much"

"God I have missed you too" His lips crashed into mine and it was the bitter taste of cigarette that I missed so much. His tongue entered my mouth, I missed the soft and moist texture of him. I missed everything.

I broke away from the kiss, and stepped back. "This is me, and this is your daughter" I smiled rubbing my stomach. At first I was scared of what he was going to think, I was scared that he was going to hate me, but when I saw a grin spread across his face it whipped away all my fears.

"You and little Savannah look beautiful" He bent down and kissed my stomach. I smiled, as I felt my life taking a change. Everything felt complete, except there was a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach, knowing that John was going to be ripped from me again.

"Come inside, Sarah and Kevin are in there cooking dinner" As soon as I said Kevin, I felt his face drop a little, though he still managed to smile. "Be nice" I winked as I took his hand and walked inside.

"So who is Sarah?" He asked as we entered my house.

"The most wonderful Aunt in the entire world" She shouted from the kitchen before turning the corner and walking up to John and giving him a welcome hug.

"It's nice to meet you"

"And it's nice to meet the John I keep hearing about" Sarah replied, making me turn a soft pink.

Kevin turned the corner; his face was dim with a half smile. I knew there were still hurt feelings in the air about his brother, and John getting me pregnant but he was going to have to be nice or leave.

"Hey there Tyree" He put his hand out, and they exchange an awkward hello.

"Dinner is almost ready, so Savannah settle John in and we can all eat" Sarah smiled before pouncing off into the kitchen, Kevin followed along.

I led John to my room where he set his bags down and pulled me into his arms. "I love you so much Savannah Curtis" Hearing those words made my heart skip a beat, I hadn't heard them in person in so long it was like I was hearing it for the first time again.

"I love you to John Tyree" I bit my lip and pressed my lips against his.

"How is the pregnancy coming along?" He asked, taking my hand as we walked into the kitchen.

"Pretty good, I go back to the doctor next week to find out the sex of the baby. But I really think it's a girl" I sat down at the table and John sat next to me. Across form him was Kevin, and across form me Sarah.

"So I have some news for you Savannah, and you can decide weather it's good or not" Aunt Sarah said, she seemed to be happy, and I only hoped that it really was good.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, knowing how the Army life is, Your father and I have been speaking about my living conditions" she looked at me before looking away and scooping up a spoon full of salad and chicken and dumping it on my plate.

"Wait, you didn't tell him…did you?" I was quick to conclusions.

"No, No, No. Just listen. I told him I was worried about him leaving you here alone when he has to ship out, and if anything should happen to him…and I'm not saying something will. But your father and I think its best that Khole and I should move in"

"Khole?" John asked.

"My cousin, she's 15"

"I suppose that's good." I took a bite of my salad. Trying to hold my tongue and not say anything mean. I loved Aunt Sarah, and I loved Khole, but Khole and I were two completely different people. She was a crazy 15 year old girl, hard to tame. She defiantly gave Sarah a hard time.

"I thought that we could help with the baby." Her smile was genuine and it hurt me to even think about saying that I didn't want them hear. I had to lie.

"I think it sounds like a great idea Aunt Sarah. When is this going to be happening?" I asked. John placed his hand on my knee, I could tell that he knew I wasn't happy about this happening.

"Oh she gets here Friday. She's going to stay in the guest room" She smiled as she continued to eat. It was Monday, so I had all week to prepare myself for hell.

"What's she like?" Kevin asked. That was the question that I was hoping no one would ask.

"Crazy" I mumbled and let out a small giggle.

"Oh shut up, you know you love her" Sarah winked

"She shaved off my eyebrows when I was 10. I adore her" I laughed and finished my salad. But before I could get up John grabbed my plate.

"I got it" he smiled and walked off into the kitchen.

After dinner, Kevin left and not soon after Sarah went to sleep. I was glad that I could have my alone time with MY John. We were curled up in a ball on my bed. My fingers tangled in his and my heart still managed to race every time I saw him smile.

"So, are you going to tell me why you're back so soon? Not that I'm complaining"

There was a long pause, I had no clue what was coming. He was silent for so long I had to ask again.

"John, why are you back?"

I felt his hot breath on face as he let out a sigh.

"Your dad granted me 3 weeks leave"

"Why? My dad hates you" I asked, running my fingers up and down his still trimmed chest.

"I told him you were pregnant."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you everyone for all the good constructive criticism. I think over all it has made me a better writer, even if I do get mad when I look back at the messages. But that's just me having anger issues. Lol. And it will be more updated. Sorry its been awhile. My computer crashed and there was a break in my screen so I had to save a buy a new one. And yes, im aware that John coming back is completely unreal but its my story. **

"What? You told him? What did he say?" I asked, I was so startled, I couldn't believe that John had said anything. It almost made me feel betrayed.

He took a long, deep, drawn out breath before speaking. Though when he did, I heart a slight bit of humor in his voice.

"He said a lot of things. Well, not really said…he yelled a lot of different things" John sighed as he pushed a piece of hair away from my face.

"Like what?"

"Well, he called me a book full of names that I didn't think ever existed. Lectured me, made me do many, many routines and then finally he granted me leave" When he said this, I began to get confused.

"If my dad was so mad, then why didn't he come back, instead of you? The one he hates." I asked.

"They need your father there more than me, and there are always extra men that can replace me. He knew how bad you were probably hurting right now. And you are his child, and you ARE his weakness" John pulled me forward biting his lip and kissing my lips softly. "You're my weakness too"

My face turned a soft pink. I don't think I could ever get used to John's kisses. They were so…intoxicating. "So he just sent you back?" I whispered, though I didn't want to ask too many questions.

"No, I kissed his ass… a lot"

I laughed, biting my lip before kissing him. "I love you" I smiled, kissing him again and again.

"I love you too"

It was really hard to concentrate on the conversation that night with John kissing me. Eventually it led to something a little more than kissing, and I didn't say anything, but I was more than embarrassed with my body. The pregnancy was defiantly beginning to take a toll on my body and it was starting to affect my self confidence around John. I knew that he loved me, but I always wondered if he ever looked at other girls.

_**The next day.**_

"Kevin, I have no idea what to wear!" I threw mounds of clothes onto my bed. John and I were going out tonight and while he was at PT I decided to begin getting ready.

"Calm down…" Kevin grasped my shoulders. "Look, just wear this…" he picked up a white sundress that Sarah had bought me a few weeks ago when we went into the city. It was hard to find clothes when you have a big pregnant stomach.

"Oh its prefect" I smiled, before pushing him out of the room to change clothes. My favorite thing about the dress was that it covered my stomach and I didn't look as nearly as pregnant as I did.

John finally rolled around at 5. When he walked in the door he was covered in sweat, and smelt like crap.  
"Hey baby" He smiled, walking over to me and kissing me. I pulled away with a laugh and pushed him backwards.

"Hey nasty." I laughed. "Go get a shower, then come kiss me" I smiled before walking into the living room where Sarah was sitting while John went to clean up.

"So where are you guys going tonight?" She asked as she flipped though the TV channels.

"I have no idea, John won't tell me." I bit my lip; even just thinking about him drove me crazy.

"Well be back by…oh wait…it doesn't matter" Sarah laughed before standing up, bending down and rubbing my stomach. I laughed and pushed her away playfully.

I sat for about 10 minutes before John came out. He was wearing just a casual outfit with his hair gelled up a bit, but not completely and his face was clean shaven.

"Now can I kiss you?" He asked walking over to me and pulling me off the sofa.

"Mmm…I don't know" I tapped my chin with a laugh before kissing him. I pulled away with the taste of mint in my mouth; it was different than pulling away with the taste of cigarette.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go" I grabbed Sarah's car keys off the counter top and waved them in front of her. "Well be back later" I smiled hugging her before grabbing Johns hand and walking out to the car.

It was a sweet gesture but I was surprised when John opened my car door. I smiled and before he could walk away he kissed me.

We arrived at a small Italian restaurant about 15 minutes off base. It really brought Italy to Germany and I felt like we were sitting in Rome.

"So have you been thinking about names?" John asked, before biting into his spaghetti.

"Uhm, a little bit. Have you?" I smiled, taking a bit bite into my salad.

"Yeah, I have. I thought about that since you told me" John admitted with a smile. I loved his smile.

"What are some of your ideas?" I asked, running my fingers though my hair before taking a sip of water.

"I really like the name Jayde" John shrugged his shoulders. "What about you?"

"That's a perfect name!" I was ecstatic. All of the names that I had thought about defiantly didn't sound as good as Jayde did.

"Well what are your ideas? You don't want to just pick the first name I throw out"

"Uhm, Carlee, Kendall, Hannah, Stefani…but I love Jayde" I smiled. It really was better than all the names that I was thinking of.

"What if it's a boy?" John raised an eye brow.

"But I know it's a girl."

"But….what if?"

"What have you thought about?" I asked, I never really thought about any boy names because though the whole pregnancy I could just tell it was a girl.

"Yeah, I like the name Jayden" He laughed as he took another bite.

"Jayde, Jayden. You're an original guy." I laughed as I finished up my salad

"I know, I try really hard" John smiled he finished his plate then soon after the waitress came around and John paid.

We made it back to the house, but didn't go inside. I took Johns hand as we walked down the sidewalk; we were headed towards the park.

"John" I bit my lip and looked up at him.

"Yeah babe" He smiled, letting my hand go and wrapping it around my shoulder.

"Are you scared?" I ran my fingers though my hair as I looked up into the night sky.

I felt Johns grip around my shoulder get tighter before he began to speak. "Of course I'm scared Savannah" He stopped as we made it over to the gazebo, the place of our first kiss. He picked me up and placed me on the ledge where he grabbed my hips and looked up at me.

"But it doesn't mean we can't get though this together" John kissed my lips as one hand pushed the hair from my face.

"What do you mean together? What if you have to leave again?" My eyes began to water as I thought about him leaving in 2 weeks, then once Jayde was born, if he left again…. I would be torn.

"Savannah, even if I'm all the way the way over there…I will always be right here" He pressed his index finger against my heart. I smiled, pulling his face closer to mine and kissing his lips.

"I love you so much"

"I love you more" John laughed and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around him and smiled.

"No, I love you more"

"Negative"

"What?" I laughed.

"That's a negative. I love you more" He smiled his lips crashing against mine.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: The last chapter didn't have much in it. It was kind of just a tie in chapter. (: well anyway. Leave some reviews and I'm really hoping for this story to go far, and its too late to stop writing now. :D**

-  
Friday rolled around quicker than I wanted it to. I loved Khole but I wasn't sure if her moving in was going to be a great idea. I honestly didn't think she was responsible enough to even be around a child, because she was a child. Even though I'm almost 2 years older than her, which still makes me a child, I felt as if I was more mature than her. Not that she was immature; she was just, out there.

"Are you excited?" John asked, as he rolled over in bed wrapping his arm around my body.

I sighed, placing my hand on top of his "I wouldn't say excited. More like, anxious" I turned around to face him. My hand rested on his cheek as I kissed him. "But there's nothing I can do about it. She gets here at 6 this morning, and it's only…" I turned my body around quickly to see the time, and then rolled back. "It's only 4 in the morning."

"Why are we awake?" John laughed kissing me and bringing me closer to his body.

"I don't know" I laughed as I kissed John back and placed my head on his arm before falling asleep. Being with John felt so right, I knew that he was the one.

When we woke up later that morning it was only around 5:30. Aunt Sarah had woken us up so we could be awake when Khole arrived. Sarah was going to go to the airport to bring her here, and we were told to make breakfast.

"Uhhh" I moaned as I got out of bed. This was incontinent on my sleep schedule.

"Baby, why don't you lay down, ill make breakfast and ill wake you up when it's ready?" John asked, and as he did I heard the front door shut.

"I apprecheate it but, I need to get up anyway. I have School, remember?" I sighed as I threw the comforter on the floor and stood up.

When 6 in the morning rolled around breakfast was ready and I was dressed for school. I wore a pink tight shirt that showed my belly, and a pair of shorts. My hair was down in its natural wavy curls and I had applied a soft layer makeup.

"Mm, she's here" John laughed as he saw my eyes roll when we heard Sarah's car pull in the driveway then 2 doors shut. "She can't be that bad Savannah. Just relax" John leaned over and kissed me.

"Hey!" I heard Khole shout as she walked in the door. She looked completely different than she did 4 years ago. She had long black hair, pale skin and she was wearing a red shirt that said "PARTY" and a pair of black shorts.

"Hey Khole!" I faked my enthusiasm as I walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Hey little baby" She bent down and rubbed my stomach. "Rawr." She laughed and looked over at John.

"Baby daddy?" Khole laughed as she walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"No, boyfriend" I could hear the lack of happiness in John's voice. But luckily, she didn't know him well enough to tell.

"John, Khole, Khole, John" I walked over to him and grabbed his hand.

"Baby, go help Aunt Sarah get her things and Ill show her to her room." I stood on my toes and kissed his cheek.

"This way" I smiled and showed her back to her bedroom. It was right next to mine except the only thing that was inside was a dresser and bed.

Khole threw one of her suitcases on the bed and smiled at me. "So are you and John going to get married?" She asked as she unzipped her suitcase.

"You know, just because two people have a baby together…it doesn't mean they have to get married...right?" I picked up some of her clothes and placed them in the dresser.

"So you have never talked about it?" She asked, placing clothes in the dresser.

"Yeah we talked about it, but before I got pregnant. We want to get married when his 4 years is up." I smiled, just thinking about being with him forever. Growing old together, and watching our grandkids play in the yard.

Right then, John and Sarah came in with bags and bags of things.

"Holy crap Khole, what did you bring?" I asked, as we finished unpacking the first suitcase.

"I'm moving here, not visiting…I brought everything" She smiled and continued to unpack.

With all of us helping her unpack we got it done in about an hour. By then I had to head out to school.

"Well bye!" I waved at Sarah and Khole before kissing John.

"Woah, Woah, Woah. Where are you going?" Sarah asked, standing up and walking over to me.

"School?" I raised my eyebrow in confusion. She knew I went to school.

"No, not today, take today off." She patted my shoulder and walked back into Khole's room. I grabbed John's hand and drug him into the kitchen. Breakfast was just picked at, no one really ate it.

"What's wrong baby?" John placed a hand on my cheek as he kissed my lips.

"Nothing, I just wanted to be alone with you" I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck and standing on my toes to kiss him. I let my tongue into his mouth, and move in unison against his. I bit down on his bottom lip softly and pulled back.

"Woah, that was, random." John smiled, as he kissed me.

"Oh, I suppose ill…never do it again?" I laughed.

"No, no. You can do it whenever you want" John smiled, and right the Khole walked in.

"So, Savannah. I get to go to school with you. Are you excited?" She nudged me as she walked by.

"I'm ecstatic." I laughed and kissed John once more before walking to the island and getting a piece of bacon.

"Good, because I start Monday" She smiled as she ate away at some bacon.

"So, since I'm not going to school. John has no where to go at this time of the morning. I think I'm going to go to sleep" I smiled over at Sarah was pleading eyes. I was so tired.

"That's fine go to bed you two." She smiled and as we walked off into the bed room I could hear Khole's voice from behind us.

"No hanky panky!"

**A/N: Welll. I think this chapter suckkkssss. I'm sorry. XD **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So I have actually gotten a few messages, asking me who Khole is. And if you read correctly, in Chapter 13 (Family Dinner) She is Savannah's cousin and Sarah's daughter. Kthanks Bye. **

**Ps: It's hard to write storys like this while listening to Lil Wayne. But worth it. **

**_KHOLES POV_**

It sucked that Savannah and John had gone back to bed. Honestly, I wanted to spend some time with her, but then again, I had all weekend and it was early in the morning. I really wasn't tired and I had no idea how to spend my time while they slept. Plus, I didn't want to sleep all day because I wanted to get on a normal sleeping habit.

"Mom, what is there to do around here?" I asked, as I watched her take a puff of her cigarette.

"Well, do you want to go out to lunch later? There isn't much to do around base by your self. There is a PX down the road and you can go for a walk." She let out a puff of smoke at the end of her sentence.

"I think ill just get settled in and wait for Savannah and John to wake up and we can do something…" I sighed, getting up and walking inside. Honestly, I was uncomfortable with Savannah being pregnant. The last I saw her she was a innocent girl, then this guy comes along…savages her innocents and knocks her up. But I think the thing that made me angry the most was that everyone was treating this like it was no big deal. How did her dad feel? Did anyone consider that? I bet not. I needed to pull them back down to earth.

It was around 4 in the after noon that everyone was alive and dressed. We made our way down to a restaurant about 20 minutes off base. It was equivalent to Chili's restaurant back home. We were all sitting around eating when I finally decided to speak up and say what was on my mind.

"How do you plan on paying for this baby?" I asked, taking a bite of my steak.

"I'm going to school, to get a job, and then we have John's income…" Savannah said shyly. I could tell that she hadn't of really thought about it.

"Who's going to watch the baby when you're at work?" I raised my eyebrow. They really needed to figure this out. And I thought it was quite sad that the 15 year old had to bring it up.

"That's why I'm here Khole and you too." My mom nudged me wanting me to stop but someone needed to ask these questions.

I could tell by the look on Savannahs face she wanted me to stop too, same with John.

"So, what do you want to name, _it._"Mom asked, pushing her plate away from her indicating that she was done.

"Well, Savannah is convinced it's a girl. So we decided on Jayde." John said, there was a hint of smile in his face. I could tell he was _genuinely _excited for this baby, but I could also tell he was scared.

"How do you feel on being a father?" I asked him, convinced he was going to say something stupid.

"It's going to be tough. I just want to be there for her, raise her right" John said, which was not a stupid response. I saw Savannah smile, and it kind of made me sick of how much they were in love.

**SAVANNAH'S POV**

When lunch was over we made our way back to the house. When we arrived I saw Kevin sitting on the front steps waiting for me.

"Hey" I smiled, walking over to him and giving him a hug, John shook his head at him and moved on inside. I wish they would establish a relationship but I felt like it was impossible at this point in time.

"Hey, who's this?" He asked, referring to Khole. I could tell by the way he was looking at her that there was attraction in his eyes.

"Khole, Kevin, Kevin, Khole" I smiled, hopefully she wouldn't be as rude as she was today at lunch.

"Hi Kevin" Her lips curled up into a smile, showing off her straight, white teeth. This couldn't be good.

"It's nice to meet the girl who shaved off Savannah's eyebrows" he winked at me laughing as I stood there awkwardly.

"I'm going to go get ready." I smiled, moving between them and heading towards the door.

"Woah, what are you getting ready for?" Khole asked, grabbing my arm.

"John and I are going into a drive in movie on base…" I smiled, but it took everything in me to invite her. "Do you and Kevin want to go?" I asked, biting my lip. I knew she would say yes, even though I didn't want her to.

"Sure! What time does it start?"

"It starts at 7" I spoke before walking inside.

My stomach was hurting horribly, and I could feel the baby kicking inside of me. Only growing bigger and bigger. I could feel my maternal instincts all ready kick in. I loved this baby with everything in my heart and I haven't even met her yet. I never thought I would be a teenage mother, but I could only look towards the future and not dwell on the past.

I looked around the house before I found John in my room playing video games. I laughed crawling onto the bed and leaning over on him as he sat on the floor.

"Hi" I laughed, kissing him and running my fingers down his hard toned chest.

"Hey baby" John turned his head around to kiss me again. Everything about his kisses was passionate, even if it was just a peck. I could feel his love and it drove me crazy how much I loved him.

"So, do you like Khole?" I asked him, hoping for an honest answer.

I heard him laugh before pausing, the game and turned his body towards me. "Do I like Khole? Not very much, she seems nosy." He shrugged, leaning forward and kissing me. I bit his bottom lip, pulling it back and letting my tongue enter his mouth. I loved everything about the man in front of me and I never wanted to let him go.

"I love you" John whispered as he grabbed my body and pulled me forward. I could feel his careful movements in his hands as he grabbed me. I thought it was the cutest thing ever.

"I love you too" I smiled, kissing him again and again before standing up and going to my closet. The video game went back on.

"I have to get ready." I dug though my closet trying to find a shirt, but it was feeling impossible to find something that would fit me. I let out a deep sigh before hitting my head on the closet door.

"What's wrong baby?"

"I can't find anything that will fit me." I hit my head over and over again.

"Calm down, you can find something." I felt his hands wrap around my waist. They rested on the top of my stomach for a minute before I felt his hot breath on my ear. "You will look beautiful in anything" His lips pressed softly against my neck, calming my nerves.

"Thank you baby" I sighed as his hands dropped from my waist and reached over my shoulder into the closet. He pulled out a thin; pink long sleeve shirt with a hoodie attached to the back and placed it over my body.

"It's perfect" He smiled kissing my cheek and walking towards the door. "I'm going to smoke"

**JOHN'S POV **

I made my way out front where I saw Kevin and Khole sitting on the patio porch talking. They just had continuous, pointless conversations.

"You should quit smoking; you don't want to hurt the baby." Khole spoke in a smart-ass tone.

"I'm not hurting the baby, it's not born yet." I said, taking a puff before blowing it in her direction. Her first impression wasn't a very good one.

"Second hand smoke is worse than first hand. You're killing Savannah and the baby, while you kill me and my mom." She snapped back quickly like she had rehearsed what to say.

"Your mom smokes herself, tell her to stop…and I never smoke around Savannah." I flicked the ashes before turning my head away. I wanted her to stop. I intended on stopping when the baby was born anyway. I wouldn't want to hurt the baby like that in any way. I wanted Jayde to grow up strong and healthy and I wanted to be the father I didn't have; someone who was always there for their child no matter what happened.

"Whatever." Khole smirked at me and right before I thought the conversation was over she spoke again. "So, I hear you and Savannah want to get married after your 4 years are up." Her tone was flat, not filled with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, that's the plan" I looked at her, wondering where she was going with this.

"Oh, so you won't have a steady income. Yeah, that makes sense." She said witty and snotty, one of the things I didn't like about her.

"Excuse me?"

"Uh, hello. You're not going to have a J-O-B" Apparently she felt the need to spell out JOB.

"Are you always a pain in the ass?" I asked, before flicking my cigarette into the ash trey.

"You should get used to it. You're going to have a little rat running around soon enough."

"And you should get used to me…ignoring you." I stood up and rested my hand on the door knob as I heard her speak again.

"Oh I will, considering you won't ever be here for your daughter."

"What?" I turned quickly, staring down at her. Kevin was off in his own world, he knew well than to but his nose into business that wasn't his; unlike Khole.

"Picture…your child's 4th birthday is coming up…oh wait! Daddy has to go, damn." Her attitude was unacceptable for her age, and I didn't quite understand where all the anger was coming from.

"What the hell is your problem?" I snapped back.

"What's my problem? I'm not the one with the problem. You have a problem, and your problem is a baby."

"First of all you have no room to talk to me like that. Second, it's a problem that Savannah and I can solve with out your help."

"Look, all I'm trying to say is that Savannah is my cousin. I love her. I saw how hard it was to watch her father leave as a kid, and I don't want it to happen to this kid too. The kid deserves better." She seemed genuine about this, but for some reason I had some disbelief.

I decided to just not say anything back because honestly, she was right. Jayde did deserve better, but I had to do my job no matter what and all I could do was pray that I didn't have to leave base often.

Tuesday rolled around quickly. I still didn't say much to Khole, and I hadn't told Savannah about our 'Conversation' and I didn't want to bring it up before the doctor's appointment. I knew how excited she was to find out the sex and I didn't want to ruin her day.

"Are you as nervous as I am?" I asked her. My heart was pounding inside of my chest that I could barley breathe. I felt her soft, warm hands grab mine and pull them towards her. The doctor's office walls were closing in on me. I had never felt like this in my entire life, not even getting shot at.

"What do you mean? Finding out the sex, or being at the doctors office?" Her lips curved up into a smile as she placed my hands on top of her stomach.

"Do you want to kick for daddy?" She spoke in a soft baby voice; it was the cutest voice I had ever heard. I was surprised when I felt a soft kick against my hand. It was the most amazing thing I had ever felt. This whole thing was beginning to feel surreal, and it was overwhelming. I didn't say anything; all I could do was smile.

"See, she knows who her daddy is." Savannah lent over and kissed my cheek.

When we were finally called into the ultrasound room Savannah took a seat in the chair while I stood next to her facing the screen. I grabbed her hand in mine; I had no idea what was going to happen.

"So, I'm guessing you're the father?" The doctor laughed before reaching on her table and receiving the gel.

"Yeah, I am" I smiled, holding her hand close to me.

"Well that's good. And can you just lift up your shirt for me…" She put on a pair of white gloves while Savannah pulled her shirt up. It was still surprising to me that she didn't have a single stretch mark on her stomach. The doctor spread the blue gel around on her stomach before taking the ultra sound and placing it directly on top before moving it around.

"This is your baby's head…" she pointed before moving it around again. I heard a small _thump, thump, thump, thump, thump. _"That's the heart beating" the doctor spoke.

I felt a tingle in my stomach as I heard the baby's heart beat. I don't know exactly how I could put my feelings into words.

"And congratulations, you are two proud parents of a little baby girl."

I looked down at Savannah, her face was lit up as she looked at me. "I told you so" she laughed as I bent down and kissed her tender lips.

"Would you like a ultrasound picture?"

"Yes please" Savannah said as she wiped off her stomach with a paper towel and pulled her shirt.

-When we left the doctors Savannah turned and looked at me while sitting in the car. "So, I've been thinking about the name…" she turned away shyly.

"And…"

"Well, I really like the name Isabella." I saw her teeth bite down on her bottom lip in anxiousness.

"Then we can name her Isabella." I placed my hand on her knee as we drove away from the doctors office.

"What? Really? You're not mad that I want to change it?" Her face lit up like the stars in the sky, she was the most beautiful _woman _in the world.

"Why would I be mad?" I looked at her, confused written all over my face. I heard a pause in her voice before she spoke.

"Well, I knew that you liked the name Jayde and I didn't want to hurt your feelings." She smiled before leaning over and placing her hand in mine.

"Savannah…you're carrying a child for 9 months…you can name her whatever you want" I laughed, before pulling into the driveway and throwing the car in park.

_Uh…I still have to talk to Savannah about not coming home for Christmas…I had no idea what to say. It was going to break her heart. _

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, I went on vacation with my family. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and just for future references a few chapters are going to be in JOHNS POV because I thought I'd be cute. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I love writing this,lol. NGL *(not gonna lie) this is the longest one I have ever written and kept up. **** Thanks to you guys! I love yooh. :D**

**JOHNS POV:**

"Baby, come with me." I said to Savannah, taking her hand and leading her down the sidewalk. We made our way down to the gazebo that we usually went to after we went out. I needed to talk to her about a few things and I needed it to be in private with no interruptions from Khole or Sarah. Savannah climbed up onto the railing facing me, her hands resting on my shoulders as I looked up at her.

"What's wrong?" She asked, she could probably tell by the looks on my face that something was up.

"First, we have to talk about Isabella."

"Of course…I feel like we have been putting off talking about it."

"Because we have." I looked at her; I could tell by her facial expressions that she was just as scared as I was. "Listen, I know that you're going to get a job after graduation but that's not going to be enough to support a baby."

"Where is this going?" Savannah asked.

"I have to sign for 20 years Savannah." I heard no words from her after I had said that. I saw no tears, which was a good thing.

"I knew that was coming, I've been thinking about it a lot lately."

"But I'm going to try everything I can to stay on base." I didn't want to have to stay in the service, but I knew what I had to do to support Savannah and Isabella.

Her face was soft in sadness, it was hard to watch. "Do you still want to marry me?"

"Of course I want to marry you. But…I want to wait until after she's born."

"Good, so do I."

I was quiet for a moment before looking back up at her. "I'm not going to be here for Christmas Savannah." I said, I couldn't figure out any other way to put it. There was no easy way to say that.

"What? Why?" She was quick with her reply.

"I basically traded coming back leave in December, for coming home now." I sighed, I wanted to be here for her over Christmas, but there wasn't anything I could do about it.

"When will you be home safe?" She asked, running her fingers through the small amount of hair that I had.

"March…."

"What day?" Savannah asked, her face was lit up with happiness.

"The 14th, why?" I asked, curious to why she was so excited for 4 months of not seeing me.

"Isabella is due on the 17th!" She exclaimed, leaning forward and kissing me.

"That's great, 5 days before mine." I laughed, kissing her softly before pulling her down off the ledge and onto the ground.

"You're going to miss my birthday." She said, softly before taking my hand and started to walk down the sidewalk towards the house.

"I know baby, I'm sorry." I didn't want to miss anything in Savannah's life, not even the smallest thing like a birthday.

"It's okay, I know you're doing the best you can." Her fingers tangled into mine as we walked down the side walk.  
-

**SAVANNAH'S POV**

It hurt to think about John being gone again, but I knew he had to do his job. And it happened to be the most dangerous job out there. These 3 weeks flew by so fast. It was hard to even take my exams because I was thinking about John and Isabella the whole time. What our life together would be like, what Isabella was going to look like. Would she look like me? Or more like John?

I didn't want to say good-bye to John today. Nor did I want to do it any other day. I just knew it was going to happen whether I wanted it to or not. We stood in the middle of the Airplane Hanger, other families were saying good-bye to their loved ones. Aunt Sarah and Khole were standing to the side watching.

"I miss you already." John said, his forehead pressed to mine while his fingers wrapped around me.

"I miss you already too." I felt my face getting warm as a tear fell from my eyes.

"_**Mom, do you think what they have is real?" I asked. She looked over at me, placing her hand on my shoulder and looking out to John and Savannah. **_

"_**If it's not real, then I don't know what real is." **_

"Leaving you is the hardest thing ill ever have to do." John whispered, his thumb brushed against my cheek; wiping the tear away.

"And saying goodbye is the hardest thing ill ever have to do." My eyes began to water again, I didn't want to cry. I really didn't. I wanted to be strong, but there wasn't any way I could at this moment.

"Be safe okay?" John said, before he bent down and kissed my stomach. I laughed slightly as he spoke to Isabella.

"Stop kicking mommy at night, she needs her sleep." John stood back up kissing my lips softly.

"Ill be safe, if you be safe." I smiled slightly, my fingers brushing against his cheek.

"I will."

"Ill see you soon. Okay?"

"See you soon." John kissed me once more before he had to get onto the plane. The ache in my heart came back, just as fast as it went away. I knew I would have to get used to his goodbyes, but I really didn't want to, and I didn't think I ever could.

After the goodbyes I couldn't think of anything but John. But I was awaken from my day dream when we pulled into the driveway and I saw Kevin sitting on the front patio.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, setting my bag down and sitting across from him. Sarah and Khole headed inside.

"Well, I was searching around yesterday and I found something you might like. And please, Savannah…keep an open mind." He reached out into his back pocket and pulled out a business card.

"What's that?" I asked, snatching it from his hand quickly and observing it.

_Teenage Mothers (T.M)_

_0221-3-40-72-97_

_27 Maple RD._

"It's for Teen Moms, and they have support groups, baby sitting system, and other girls your age will be there." Kevin smiled; he genuinely made me feel better.

"When is it?" I asked, and as soon as I did I saw his face light up with happiness and a huge grin spread across his face.

"Everyday there are group therapy meetings, kind of like AA, but with teenage moms. It's from 3-5."

"I think ill go…" I smiled taking the card and placing it in my back pocket. I needed something like this. I needed to be with people who knew what I felt like. I felt like no one in the world besides John knew how hard this was, and he didn't even know completely how terrified I was.

"Good. You should go tomorrow."

"Okay. But hold on, how exactly did you find this?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I was talking to _Farrah_; she's in one of my classes. You know the girl with the fire bright hair? Well, she had a kid. He's about a year old, but she had him before she moved here… that's why no one knows. She said that going there really helps out and she said it was fun."

"I never knew she had a kid. She doesn't even look like she could have ever been pregnant, she's so tiny."

"Yeah, I was wondering that so I asked…"

"You asked her?"

Kevin laughed, running his fingers though his hair and looking up at me. "Yeah, she said that they go to the gym twice a week. And the girls who are still pregnant can go to."

"I'm going!"

I was actually excited about this whole Teenage Mothers thing. And I was anticipating the whole thing on the way there. Sarah was dropping me off, because she needed the car to go to the doctor with Khole to get shots and I was hoping someone there could take me home. Maybe even Farrah would take me home, but I wasn't going to push it.

When I arrived I walked though the front doors. I noticed that it looked like a day-care. There were cute drawings hanging on tack boards though out the hallways. I was searching around for the room when a older woman approached me.

"Are you here for TMM(meetings)?"

"Yes, I'm new though. I have no idea where I'm going."

"That's alright darling. It's just down the hall, room 120 on your left."

"Thank you."

When I walked away something besides room 120 caught my eye, it was a room full of toddlers, and infants. There was about 20 kids total, they were all laughing and playing which made my stomach tingle. _This was all real. _I guess I always knew that, but this was helping me accept it.

"Excuse me lady." I felt a tug on my shirt and looked down to see a little boy with short brown hair and blue eyes. He must have been 3 or 4

"Yes darling?" I smiled, bending down so I could be face to face with him.

"You're pretty." He smiled before running off into the day care center. I laughed as I felt Isabella kick my stomach. I finally made my way down to room 120. The palms of my hands were sweating as I entered the room.

"Hello there, who are you?" An older woman stood up, walking over to me and shaking my hand.

"I'm Savannah, and you are?" I smiled, looking around the room I saw a few pregnant girls, the rest were either early in pregnancy or they already had delivered their baby.

"I'm Mrs. Jackson but you can call me Patty." She returned to her seat after bringing me a chair. Everyone was sitting in a circle…just like I had imagined AA.

"This is, Jessica, Megan, Pricilla, Kim, Farrah, Hannah, Lauren, Kennedy, and Danielle. Not all the girls are here today, but it's a good turn out."

We talked for about 45 minutes before Patty said that we could go get refreshments or if you had a kid you could go visit him or her. I saw Farrah head towards the nursery but before I could follow I felt a finger tap my shoulder.

"Hey Savannah, I'm Danielle, but you can call me Dani." She smiled, putting her hand out to shake mine. She looked about 5 to 6 months pregnant.

"Hey Dani." I smiled, running my fingers though my hair. This was a whole new experience for me, and it was scary.

"So, how far along are you?" Dani asked.

"5 months, it's a girl." I smiled, patting my stomach and looking up at her. "What about you?"

"Oh, I'm 5th months too!" She cheered. "Mine is a little boy, I'm naming him Jonathan." I smiled almost instantly after she said that.

"Really, That's my boyfriends name." I said, patting my stomach. "and Isabella's daddy"

"That's funny. I think it's a beautiful boy name." Her bright blue eyes contracted against her tan skin and brown hair. "And it's great that he's in your life, mine isn't…you're one lucky girl."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Jonathan's father ditched a few months ago, he said he couldn't handle the responsibility of being a father."

"Oh my gosh, that's horrible!" I exclaimed, maybe I was luckier than I thought I was.

"Yeah, well life's a bitch. So do you and John have any marriage plans?"

"Yes, we wanted to get married when he got out of the service…but since he's staying in full term I don't know when it's going to happen." I sighed.

"I don't want to get into your personal business, but you aren't getting married because of the baby…are you?" She asked, in a concerned voice.

"Oh, no, no, no. We were planning on it before I found out I was pregnant."

"Oh, that's even better. I envy you. I really do. Isabella's going to have a great life."

"Yeah, but I'm not sure how I'm going to support her…I mean John has his job in the Army…but it's only so much money and I don't want to have to depend on him completely."Before I could really finish my sentence she stopped me, placing a hand on my shoulder and smiling.

"Hunny, I wasn't talking about the money. The money doesn't matter, sure it's nice but what's more important is having two loving parents…trust me…that is all I ever wanted growing up." She patted her stomach before looking up at me. "That's all I wanted to give Jonathan, and I can only hope that Paul comes back into our lives."

She was right, that's all Isabella needed…but it didn't stop me from worrying about it. I was going to Junior college to become a student teacher, and hopefully become a History teacher in the future. I felt bad for Dani, the fact that Paul ditched her made me sick to my stomach.

"Well, I hope he does. I'm sure he will come around. He's probably just scared."

"I hope so, and thanks for talking. We could be great friends."

"No problem." Before she could walk away I grabbed her arm softly.

"Yeah?" She smiled at me.

After the whole thing was over I followed Dani out to her car. She drove a Red Mustang convertible. I could tell she was from a family with money.

"Can I ask you a question?" I looked over at her shyly as we pulled away from the building.

"Yeah what is it?" Her voice was calmed, almost soothing.

"Do you ever…feel…like a horrible person?" I asked, I had never really asked anyone this before…it was just something I felt.

"What do you mean…horrible person?" Dani asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Like, I feel bad…a lot…"

"What kind of a bad?"

"Well…" I paused, thinking about my words but before I could speak she spoke.

"If it's the bad like _I don't know how I'm going to support this child, _then that's normal. But if it's the bad like _I ruined my life _then you're going to have issues. A baby is a blessing, even if it's unexpected and according to your life schedule, inconvenient. You could be giving birth to the person who discovers a cure for cancer. Or the founder of world peace, you will get though this Savannah, even if it costs you blood, sweat and tears."

"How do you know all of this?" I asked. I knew what all she was saying was true, but I felt like she was talking from experience.

"I read a lot. And I've come to the realization that there is nothing I can do to change the fact that I'm pregnant." Dani pulled into the driveway where I saw Kevin sitting. I loved Kevin like a brother, but he was begging to invade my personal bubble by coming over too much. Sometimes I just wanted a girl-friend.

**A/N: Sorry for the way this chapter ended. I was getting really sick of writing it honestly. I'm just ready to get to the birth, but I don't want to skip around in time too much. Anyway…because I think this chapter is a piece of shit… I'm going to add a at least 2 more in the next few days to make up for this one. Lol LOVE YOU GUYS! And keep up reviewing. It makes me feel better when stats are down. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I told you I was going to update soon. :-] **

**And I'm truly sorry about jumping around in time. But it drives me crazy when I write a BUNCH of details. I mean, details are GOOD but to much is BAD.**

**SAVANNAH'S POV**

I wanted the rest of the year to go by just as fast as my 3 weeks with John did. I wanted it to breeze past my cheek like I didn't even know it was there. But I knew that wouldn't happen. I knew that with out John here, time was going to go by slow. So I needed to occupy my time with friends and with the new semester of school starting in the fall, I needed to focus if I really wanted to graduate in December. I was lucky to be able to take summer school classes, and take even more classes after school got out. It was going to be tough, and tiring but I knew I had to do it; not only for me but for Isabella and John.

Over the past few weeks Dani and I had become really close friends. On the occasion that I could go to TMM, she would take me home afterwards and sometimes pick me up. We talked all the time. Weather it was online or on the phone, and it felt great to have a female friend that was not only female but was going through the same problems I was. I really felt like a teenager when I was around her, like a normal kid. Well, a rich normal kid. Her parents happened to have a fortune and they had decided to move to Germany after her mother had just gone through a stillbirth with her first son. Her father is convinced that Dani being pregnant with a boy, meant he was a reincarnation of Garret; their son.

After talking for awhile Dani decided that it was too weird to name her son Jonathan; due to our new found friend ship, so she decided on Wyatt, which was just as adorable as Jonathan.

Khole started school up with me, but she was making friends of her own so she was rarely in my business anymore. I was glad actually. When she was as pushy as she was before when John was home, a part of me wanted to throw her in the trunk and send her back to America, but the other half of me just wanted her to accept it and not push it.

I was woken up by the sound of the telephone ringing; it was 8 in the morning on a Saturday. What the hell.

"Mm, hello?" I whispered into the phone as I was still waking up.

"Savannah, I'm glad you're awake so early!" As soon as I heard his voice my heart stopped. It came to a complete halt. "I was expecting Sarah to answer. Good thing I got you!" His voice was stern, almost intimidating.

"Hey dad…" I rolled over in my bed, hitting my head on the pillow over and over again.

"I assume you know why I'm calling…" I could hear what sounded like disappointment in his voice. But I had a glimmer of hope that he wasn't going to be too pissed off. I mean…he had a few months to ponder and think.

"Yeah, I just don't know why it took you 6 months to call me." I shot at him, though he didn't deserve it. Only he did. I mean, sure he could have been mad at me but the least he could of done was call. It's not like I could of.

"Listen here Savannah Curtis, I'm not the one in the wrong here. You are. You made the biggest mistake too many teens make! I can't believe you!" I could hear his voice rising, and I could tell by the subject he was just going to get angrier and angrier.

"And I can't believe you could ignore me for so long!" I yelled. At this point, I didn't care anymore. I didn't care what he had to say to me because all it was going to be as negative.

"I was trying to cope with the idea that my almost 17 year old daughter is having a daughter of her own! Do you know how horrible that sounds Savannah? Because to me it sounds horrible, I expected more form you. I expected a bright future, and now I expect nothing!" His voice wasn't raised anymore, it was low and hurtful.

"Really? You expect nothing from me?" My eyes began to water, how could he be saying all these hurtful things to me? I understood what I had done wasn't the smartest idea, but he was breaking down all the positive walls I had been building over the past few months

"Yes. Nothing."

"Oh, well just to inform you I'm graduating in December with a full diploma. And ill most likely be starting next fall semester at college." I felt a tear fall from my face. I knew this conversation was coming but I wasn't expecting him to be so harsh.

"You won't be able to go to college. You will have a child to take care of." His voice almost sounded like he was talking down to me…like he was better than me.

"That's what friends and F A M I LY are for. And they have college online. I can do it on the computer" I snorted out. I wanted him to just accept and move on…the way I made everyone else. The only one who was there for me the whole time was Aunt Sarah.

"Don't push your luck with me Savannah. Or I swear ill-"I cut him off.

"You'll what? Ground me? I'm already pregnant, there's not much left you can do!"

"Shut up" That was the first time I heard my dad ever tell me to shut up. It just wasn't how he talked to me; he wasn't that type of parent.

"I let John come home and see you. I could get a thank you."

"No." I didn't say no because I wasn't great full for what my father did. I said no because my father was pushing all my buttons and it was time to push his.

"Ill talk to you about this when I get back."

"When will that be?" I asked, a few years falling from my eyes and hitting my pillow.

"March."

"Alright."

"I love you Savannah" my dad said, it was hard to say it back but I knew I had to.

"Love you too."

When I finally heard the dial tone again, I threw the phone across the room. Only hoping it would break, though I knew it wouldn't. Why did he have to do this to me? Why did he have to ruin my strong shell?

"Savannah?" I heard Sarah from behind me; she was wearing a fairly nice outfit for early Saturday morning. "Are you okay?" she asked, as she tip toed her way into my room.

"No."

"Where you talking to John?" She asked, sitting next to me and placing her arm around my shoulder.

"No, I was talking to dad." A few tears fell just thinking about what he had said to me.

"Oh… I suppose that didn't go well." I heard a slight glimmer of humor in her voice as she spoke.

"No, he said he didn't expect anything from me anymore. And he doesn't think I can go to college." I laid my head on Sarah's shoulder as she rubbed my arm.

"Savannah your dad is just scared. It probably just as scared as John."

"I know that, I just wish he could be more supportive."

"Let him get used to the idea Savannah, he'll come around." She kissed the top of my head before standing up.

"Where are you going?" I asked, standing up and running my fingers though my tangled hair.

"Apartment hunting."

"What?"

"Well, when your father comes back…there isn't going to be room for all of us in here."

"But…when do you plan on moving?" I asked, there was a hint of excitement in my voice. I only wished I could live alone.

"Sometime soon, we don't want to bather your father and John when the get back with moving our stuff. So it will be within the next month or so."

"But it's only November…there is still 4 months left"

"I know but I want to get settled in somewhere. But don't think you're let loose, I'm still coming over here all the time." She laughed as she began to walk out the door.

"What am I going to do? I'm pregnant already." I laughed as I hit my bed and almost instantly fell asleep.

It was around 2 in the after noon before I heard from Dani. Khole had gone to a new friend's house so I had the place to myself. Dani arrived about half an hour after I had spoken to her.

"Oh my god Savannah… guess what." She exclaimed as she jumped onto my bed next to me.

"What? What?" I asked, laughing while I flipped through the television channels.

"Paul called me today, he said he wanted to come back into my life!" She smiled, as she sat up against the wall.

"Am I ever going to get to meet this Paul?" I asked, settling for Jeopardy.

"Yeah, he's coming to your baby shower." As she said that I could see the look of concern on her face. Her hands quickly flung over her mouth and before I could even say a word she franticly spoke. "You can't tell anyone that you know! It was suppose to be a surprise! Damn it! I suck at surprises, so when you show up…ACT SURPRISED!"

My face lit up with excitement. I never really thought a about a baby shower until now. I knew I wouldn't be able to afford everything necessary for Isabella and if people were willing to buy them then I would be more than willing accept.

"Are you serious? Where is the party going to be?" I asked with excitement.

"It's going to be at the TMM center, in the gym area… but seriously you can't tell ANYONE that you know."

"Okay, okay I won't…but can you at least tell me when it is?" I bit my lip as I shook her shoulders back and forth.

"It's on Thanks Giving; We all thought it would be cute to have a Thanks Giving baby bash for you."

As much as I loved this idea I was also a bit conflicted on why I was getting this baby bash and not someone else.

"I have a question, why isn't anyone else having a baby shower?"

"Well actually it's OUR baby shower because were due around the same time…but I don't like surprises so I helped put it together. And we are planning on baby showers for most of the girls, TMM is throwing in a lot of money for the teen moms. It's crazy!" She exclaimed, she seemed really excited about this.

"I didn't know that TMM was a big association, I just thought it was a local thing…" I shrugged before leaning my head against the wall.

"I wonder what Wyatt is going to look like…" I laughed as I turned my head to her.

"I wonder what Isabella is going to look like…"

**A/N: Yeah, not a lot happened in this chapter...sorry...i'm kind of working up to something...**

**SPOILER ALERT! Savannah and John Get married... and there wedding song is... "What a wonderful world" Louis Armstrong. ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks' Giving was right around the corner. Well actually, it was next week and I was more than excited for Dani and I's baby shower. I didn't really know how it was going to pan out, or who was going to be there but I was none the less excited. The air was beginning to get thick as the seasons were changing drastically into winter. It was weird being in Germany sometimes because I forgot that the seasons were different than back home in America. I was ready for some white blankets of snow, but my most favorite thing about winter was being able to throw on a hoodie and some sweat pants and be _comfortable._

Sarah and Khole where planning on moving around 2 weeks after Thanks-Giving. At the same time as my excitement I was also scared. I knew I wasn't going to be alone, and I knew that Kevin and Dani would be around a lot but nights were going to be lonely with out John.

"Oh my god, it's so cold outside!" Khole exclaimed as she rushed into the house before dusting off snow from her clothes. "Have you been out there today?"

"No, I wasn't planning on it either…because I watch the news." I laughed as I sat on the living room floor in my work out clothes. I had been reading online and in magazines that working out while pregnant was good for the baby and me.

"No need to be snotty, I was just letting you know." She snapped, before walking towards her room.

"Woah, What's your problem?" I asked, standing up and following her down the hall and into her room.

"Kevin." She threw off her over coat, I tried to look at her face but she refused eye contact with me as she began to change clothes.

"What?"

"He kissed me."

"WHAT!" My eyes widened as I heard this news. I didn't even know Khole and Kevin hung out, none the less the fact that Kevin was into Khole.

"Yes, he kissed me…on the lips…with his lips…" She was in a nervous frantic rampage while changing clothes. I didn't know whether it was because she was scared of hurting me, or if it was because it was her first kiss.

"How, what, when, where?" I sat on the bed as I watched her change clothes. I never really minded watching anyone change clothes. It was normal.

"He leaned in and kissed me, today, at the library. Questions answered, now go away."

"No, No, No. I'm not going anywhere. What the hell is going on? He's my best friend, why are you hanging out with him?" I asked, adjusting myself on her bed.

"Really? He's your best friend? That's why he has been coming to me because you're neglecting him for Dani? You seem like a great best friend."

"What? I talk to him on the phone all the time." I defended myself, but deep inside I knew I was being a bad friend. "And when did you start going to the library?" I asked in confusion, she wasn't the book worm type of person.

"I started going when you stopped being his friend. Did you know his favorite things to read are Shakespeare plays? I didn't think anyone actually enjoyed reading them." All of her words came out in a rage, fast and angry. "I bet you didn't because you're a bad friend."

"Sounds like you like him. And I'm not a bad friend I have just been busy."

"And what if I do?" She turned towards her window, crossing her arms and letting out a deep sigh.

I knew that I was neglecting Kevin and it only made sense that he went to Khole for companionship. The only thing that got me was I hadn't heard anything from either of them and I talked to Kevin nearly every day and I lived with Khole which made no sense on why she wouldn't tell me about this friendship.

"Well I can't do anything to stop you from liking him…but he's a little old for you…"

"Like you have room to talk, John is 3 years older than you and Kevin is 3 years older than me."

"Okay, well why are you so freaked out about the kiss?" I asked, placing my hands on top of my stomach.

It was quiet for a moment, she didn't speak and the only sounds I could hear were the sounds of a tree outside of her window beating up against the glass.

"It was my first kiss." She whispered but loud enough for me to hear.

I smiled wide, as I stood up and placed my arm around her shoulder staring out the window with her. "Do you want to be with him?" I asked, I felt her shoulder try and shake off my arm.

"Yes."

"Then what's stopping you?" I asked, raising my eyebrow and setting my hands on my stomach.

"You."

"What?"

"We like, talked about it…and he's scared that you would be mad."

I bit my lip in lack of words to say. I didn't know weather or not I would be mad. I never even imagined Kevin and Khole together. They just seemed like two completely different people. She always came off as a bitch, and he was so kind hearted. I could only wonder if he brought out the good in her; which was quite honestly, weird to think about.

"I can't stop you from liking him, and I obviously I can't stop you from seeing him…so if you think it's the right thing to do…then you should go for it." I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Just don't go all the way for it…" I laughed as I patted my stomach before leaving the room. Honestly, I didn't even want to think about Kevin and Khole together. I just wanted to accept it, and move on but it was going to be hard and I knew I had to have an awkward conversation with Kevin.

-The next week practically flew by. I was too nervous to talk to Kevin before my baby shower because I didn't want him to be mad and not show up so I was going to wait until the day after.

"So am I allowed to get all dressed up because no one knows that I know" I asked Dani as I rummaged through my closet for appropriate 'Surprise' Clothes.

"Yeah, you don't want to look like crap showing up to your own shower." She laughed as she ran my straighter though her hair.

"Why don't we ever get ready at your house?" I asked, through our whole friendship I had only been to her house once. I began to change into a soft grey, tight shirt with a dark grey open jacket on top. My hair was in big curls on the side of my shoulders and my make-up was filled with soft pink and light brown hues.

"Because you don't want to deal with my parents, they are always in my friends business. It's so annoying." She sighed as she finished up her hair and began to apply her make-up.

"Oh I see." I laughed as I slipped on a pair of snow shoes due to the soft blanket of white snow outside.

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring._

"Hello, dis is da Latina hotline how may I help you?" Dani answered the phone in the most ghetto Hispanic voice I have ever heard. I had to give her props, it sounded good.

"What? Chu want to talk to Savannah? Okay, one moment." She laughed under her breath before handing me the phone. "Go with it." She whispered as I put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I bit my lip as I messed with my hair.

"_Hey baby."_ I heard John's voice and my heart nearly jumped out of my chest.

"Hey darling, it's nice to hear from you…It's been like a week." I sighed. It really had been nearly a week. I knew he was busy but it was hard not being able to talk. We really stopped writing letters because he always found a way to get to a phone.

"_Yeah, I know I'm sorry. Patrol has been exhausting lately. But I do have some good news!" _He sounded really excited about this and I was getting excited just listening to his voice.

"What is it?" I began to pace across the room slowly as I waited for a response.

"_Well, I'm supposed to be back in March, but we just got word from the CO back in Germany and they are pulling our platoon out and replacing us with another company." _

"What are you serious?" I almost yelled into the phone. My heart was racing and I was about to cry I was so excited. "When? When will you be home?" I asked, my pace began to speed up.

"_Ill be home sooner than you'll even know."_

"Really? Don't joke with me." I was nearly jumping up and down in the room.

"_Yeah, I can't wait…I just miss you so damn much."_ His sounded stressed, worn and torn and all I wanted to do was kiss him.

"What happened? With your company? I mean I'm not complaining I just think it's kind of weird… ya know?"

"_The CO said that they needed a different company out here, most likely a more technical one. I don't really give a shit. I just want to get back home to you" _

"And I just want you home safe." I smiled, I wanted to hop through the phone and attack, but I couldn't and I knew I had to get off the phone soon.

"Savannah get of da phone we got to go to da partayyyy, get fucked upp and drink some applleee juuiccee." Dani said, again in her ghetto voice as she snapped her fingers back and forth. It really did make me laugh.

"_Who the hell is that? And where are you going?"_ I heard laughter from the other side of the phone, he was laughing at her voice.

"Oh, that. That's my friend Dani; we are going to OUR baby shower." I emphasized on the "OUR" to let her know that it wasn't just mine it was hers too.

"_She's pregnant too? How old?" _He asked.

"16, I went to this meeting thing…ill tell you more when you get back but she is rushing me off the phone ill talk to you later. I LOVE YOU BABY!" I shouted as she took the phone away from me and hanging up.

"We got to go!"

-When we arrived at the TMM center I smiled as I saw some familiar cars in the parking lot. I knew that I was going to play off a good surprised girl because it was still kind of a surprise to me.

"Let's practice the face." Dani said, facing me before we got out of the car.

I dropped my jaw before sarcastically gasping and placing my hand on my face.

"PERFECT!" She laughed as she got out of the car. We both ran to the door as the snow came down and the cold air nearly gave us frost bite.

When we walked in I could already smell roasted turkey. This really was a thanks-giving baby bash. When we made our way down to the gym the sent got stronger and I could hear the chatter of a bunch of people.

Walking into the gym I was greeted by all the girls from TMM (including Patty), Kevin, Aunt Sarah, Khole and someone who I was guessing was Paul and someone….…my heart stopped, for a second I thought I was going to die of excitement but I didn't. I dropped my purse where I stood, opening my arms and embracing him. His sent, his body structure…everything.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, John's lips pressing to mine before he even answered me.

"I told you I was going to be home before you knew it." He laughed, taking my hand and walking me towards a table that was filled presents. I was so excited to just rip them open.

"So this is why you didn't call for a week. You were scared you'd slip up." I nudged him as I examined the room. I noticed another table full of presents but they were all wrapped in blue so it was most likely Dani's table. I also saw a table filled with foods and refreshments and a huge turkey sitting right in the middle. As my eyes wondered on, my heart stopped, it wasn't a good thing either. Was this really happening? Was my father really standing in the corner drinking a drink…why was this happening to me?

He began to approach me and that's when I drew away from John and the crowed to walk over to him. When are faces finally met no words were spoken. I felt his arms pull me into a hug, a tight hug.

"You look…good." He slightly smiled as he awkwardly took a sip of his drink.

"Thanks dad." I placed my arm on his shoulder. "Listen, I'm sorry for being so rude on the phone a few weeks ago. It wasn't my place to speak to you like that…" I admitted, and now I was hoping for a response just as genuine.

"Okay."

I was just going to leave it at that. I wasn't going to fight him; I was going to ignore him but before I did I had to get something out.

"Listen here, if you're going to stay here and be shitty all day then leave. This is supposed to be a happy get together, and if you can't get over the fact that I'm pregnant then leave. I don't need your negativity." I then walked away, but not far before I felt his arm pull me back.

"You're right Savannah. Just…I'm nervous, disappointed, and yet I know you're going to make a great mom." His voice cracked in the middle of his sentence. I knew this was going to be hard for all of us, but I just need him to be there for me.

"Thanks dad." I wrapped my arms around him once more before returning to the table where John and the rest were waiting.

For the rest of the night my father stayed his distance from everyone. Avoiding real conversations and only really talking to Sarah and Khole. When opening my gifts I had received a play pin, a car seat, stroller, bunches of baby clothes, a crib, bunches of toys and diapers…way more than I ever expected and I was more than great full.

John and I decided it would be best for us to live in his apartment with the baby so Sarah and Khole didn't have to move out and my father would have some company that was over the age of 2.

All of our recent gifts were scattered across the living room of the apartment. The box for the crib was leaning against the wall while everything else just sat around it waiting to be opened.

"You know, you're the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me." John whispered into my ear as we lay nearly nude on his bed.

"I'm scared." I admitted, it was really off topic, but I just needed to get it out there.

"What if I'm a horrible mom…or what is Isabella hates me…" I rested my head back onto a pillow as we lay face to face to each other. His hand rested on my cheek.

"You're not going to be a horrible mom…and Isabella is going to love you, because first, you're giving her life, and second if you are anything like your mother was then she will defiantly love you." John's words came out soothingly, I couldn't help but to fall for his words because deep inside I knew they were true.

"I love you John Tyree." I giggled as my fingers ran down his chest.

"I love you too Savannah Tyree…and you too Isabella Tyree." John laughed as he put a hand on my stomach.

"She's going to be a little bit spoiled." He laughed before kissing my forehead.

"Just a bit."

**A/N: SEE I TOLD YOU HE WAS COMING BACK SOON! (: LOL**


	20. Chapter 20

Everything was beginning to get confusing. I was questioning my own love for John, Kevin and Khole where apparently an item and my father was back home, which made every situation 10 times worse. He just brought this pressure upon me that made me question everything. I hated it, and I only felt this way because of being pregnant. If I hadn't of been pregnant, I would of never felt this pressure and insecurity.

The sound of thunder roared from outside. It was early morning and John was already getting ready for work. I just sat in the bed, watching him and I wasn't sure if he knew I was awake. I could only see from the dim of the lamp what he was doing. His arms reached through his jacket, his legs stretching through his pants before sitting on the bed and putting his boots on. I knew I loved him, I knew it because I could feel it, but sometimes I felt as if everything was happening and I had no control over it. Especially with Isabella, she wasn't necessarily a mistake or a good thing. It was a stupid decision I was going to have to live with for the rest of my life.

"Baby wait…" I whispered before he could walk out of the room. He turned, laying slightly on the bed, his face right in front of mine. He smiled slightly, his hand running across my face softly as he pushed away my hair.

"Yeah?" he asked, kissing my lips softly.

"Can we talk? I mean, after you get off work…" I bit my lip, and running my fingers through the small amount of hair that he had.

It felt almost as if he froze, he was quiet for a moment before standing up and heading towards the door.

"Sure, ill see you later."And before I knew it he was gone.

- **JOHN'S POV-**

I made my way quickly to quarters; it was raining too hard to not hurry. Savannah was really scaring me, and not only Savannah but everything. It seemed that everything was either falling apart or sticking together, I never really knew. One moment Savannah would be fine, the next moment she would be distracted and distant from me. And it didn't help that she wanted to "Talk" when I got home. I knew she wouldn't end it with me, but it still scared me.

"_Private Tyree, report to General Medina's office ASAP"_ I heard from the intercom almost as soon as I walked through the doors. Just another thing that scared me…I never talked to General Medina he was in charge of promotions, and demotions, and with my luck at this point in time id be getting a demotion.

I knocked on the open door before walking in. "You wanted to see me General?" I saluted him before he gestured me to take a seat.

"Yes I want to talk to you about your rank." He was flipping through a file his eyes hadn't even met mine yet.

"What would that be?" I asked, really confused.

"Well see here in your file that you've been a private for about more than a year…but I see you're making progress in the listed fields." He set the file down before crossing his arms and looking up at me.

"Yes Sir."

"Well, first I'm promoting you to Corporal…" But before he could finish his sentence I interrupted.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you General, but I don't think it is necessarily the best decision to promote me to Corporal. Not that I don't apprecheate it, but Sir that's 4 ranks above a Private I don't think I deserve that quite yet." Even though I'd love to be a Corporal it didn't fit me quite yet and I wasn't sure why he would be promoting me so high.

"See, you shouldn't of interrupted, if you hadn't then you'd know why I'm promoting you." I heard a hint of laughter in his voice before he began speaking again. "Fort McPherson is short on inelegance. I have selected you to go through the proper training then your getting a big pay raise buddy."

"Sir, Fort McPherson is in Georgia…I have a pregnant fiancé here I can't just leave her." I referred to her as a fiancé because it sounded better than girlfriend, especially to a General.

"Then I suggest getting married in the next two weeks because you're shipping out." He tossed the Corporal Insignia patch at me before waving me out. "Leave Corporal."

I took the patch before standing up and ripping off my old one, and replacing it with the new one. I really couldn't believe that this was happening to me. You had to be 18 Germany to be a able to get married and Savannah wasn't even 17 yet and at 16 you had to get parental consent and I knew for a fact Sergeant Curtis would never let that happen.

The day was already stressing me out and it had barley started. I didn't know how to tell Savannah, I didn't want to have to leave all of her friends, family, just to be with me. It was a selfish thing to ask, and quite honestly I didn't want her to feel obligated to come with me.

-By the time I was off work the rain was calm, but only to a slight drizzle. It was a perfect day to fit my perfect mood. I walked into my apartment to see her sitting on the sofa her eyes filled with water and a box of tissues to her side.

"What's wrong?" I asked to the sound of sniffles.

"The notebook, it's just so sad!" She wiped away her tears before patting the spot next to her. As I sat down she turned the TV off and smiled wide.

"Oh my god, you got promoted!" Savannah pulled me into a hug before kissing me. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"Savannah I need to talk to you."

"Yeah I need to talk to you too." She crossed her legs on the sofa, her body facing me and her hands resting on her stomach.

"You first." I said, leaning back onto the arm of the sofa.

"I'm just really, really scared. My emotions are going all out of whack, and I just feel so alone." She admitted, her eyes never meeting mine, and it was hard to watch her be in so much emotional pain.

"Baby, you will never be alone. I will always be here for you." I leaned forward, kissing her lips softly before pulling back. She smiled, her hand reaching behind my head and pushing our lips back together in a passionate way.

"Thanks, now what did you want to talk about?" She whispered as our lips tore apart. This was going to be so hard; I didn't even know where to begin. Everything was going so good, and it was being torn apart.

**-SAVANNAH'S POV-**

My heart sank, was this really happening? I felt my eyes begin to burn as tears began to fall. "What? You just got back, and now you have to leave again?" I didn't even know what to think at this moment in time. I was going to be alone. His facial expressions tightened, I could tell he was having a hard time with this.

"Savannah, listen to me. You can come with me, we have to get married though…or you can't come. Well you could but neither of us can afford for you to not live with me." His hands grabbed mine. "I know that's not what you want to happen, and I know that we both wanted to wait until Isabella was born but it's really not an option right now…" his voice began to crack as he continued to speak. "I can't live without you."

"My dad won't ever let that happen. And I could never graduate in two weeks…it can't happen John. It just can't" I said, standing up and walking out of the room. I couldn't handle the pressure anymore. It was just too much to bear.

John stood up, taking my arm and pulling me back to him. "You can home school, anything, I just…I couldn't live with myself knowing that you're here and I'm all the way over there." His hands rested on my waist. "Especially with Isabella on the way…"

"What about my friends? Kevin? Dani? What about my dad? And Khole and Sarah, they moved here to be with me and I can't just leave them." I wanted to go with him; I just didn't know how I would do it. My heart would be broken every single day no matter what choice I made.

"Please Savannah Curtis," John got down on one knee with both of my hands in his. "Please Marry me In a completely informal way and ill make it up to you I promise." His lips touched my hands softly. "Please." I felt a soft drop of water on my hands. He was serious; I just didn't know what to do.

"Okay John Tyree ill marry you in a completely informal way on one condition." I bit my lip as I saw his eyes meet mine again.

"What's that?"

"I want an amazing make-up wedding. Okay?" I smiled, pulling him up off the ground and pressing my lips to his.

"We need to talk to your dad, like…today" John looked at me, his fingers running through my hair.

-When we made it back to my house Khole was no where to be found and Sarah was out shopping. My dad was no where to be found.

"I don't think he's here." John said, the only place we hadn't even checked his room yet.

"Someone is nervous." I laughed, before following the hall way to my father's room. I knocked on the door before walking in slowly. I saw my father sitting in his chair, looking at old pictures of my mom and I.

"Daddy." I smiled, walking over to him. He didn't smile back; his face was full of nothingness.

"Hey doll." He looked up at me, his fingers tracing along the lines of my mothers face. John was behind me, keeping his distance and examining my father's metals that hung on the wall.

"Daddy, I need to talk to you."

"What else do you have to tell me? Is it twins?" There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice, but he still didn't seem happy at all.

"No, but John and I need to talk to you." I turned around and grabbed his arm, dragging him forward to confront my father. "Don't we?" I smacked his arm; I really didn't want to tell my dad.

"Oh-Yes. Sergeant Curtis, or I mean… Neil. Uhm," John began to stutter, I had never seen him like this and I could tell it was from fear of my father.

"Spit it out boy."

"I want permission to marry Savannah."

"Like you need my permission to do anything, you have obviously proved that." He looked up at John, setting the picture aside and standing up.

"Well actually, we need your permission because well… John is getting re-stationed…" I bit my lip as I followed my father into the kitchen.

"No." He didn't even look at me; he just rummaged through the fridge.

"Why not?" John asked, he had never really talked back to my father, well ever… and this was something new.

"It's none of your damn business."

"Actually, it is my business." John spat back. I could tell they were both getting pretty angry.

"I already lost my wife, and I'm not loosing my daughter and granddaughter at the same time." My dad then walked out of the room with a beer in his hand and walked off into his bedroom.

"Well that went absolutely horrible." I hit my head against his chest. "Go talk to him." I looked up at John, tears were beginning to form in my eyes as I thought about John and I being separated again.

"Fine." He sighed, kissing my forehead and walking off towards my fathers room.


	21. Chapter 21

-JOHN'S POV-

"God Savannah, he's going to kill me." I laughed slightly, before walking off towards his bedroom. I thought this whole situation was a bit awkward considering Neil was my boss, but it was something I was just going to have to live with.

"Neil…" I tapped on the door before slowly walking into his room. He was placed back in the same seat he was before but examining a new picture. It was an ultrasound picture of Isabella.

"What do you want boy." He looked up at me, taking a sip of his beer and setting the picture down.

"I want you to let your daughter go with me. There has got to be a way that you can get re-stationed to McPherson too Sir." I sat down on the corner of his bed facing him.

He took a deep, long drawn out breath. "You'll know what it's like one day to loose your baby girl…when she grows up, falls in love, get's married and starts a family of her own. You'll know how it feels to loose everything you love." He spoke from feeling, I could tell from the expressions on his face, but it wouldn't stop me from speaking back.

"Sir, you're not loosing your daughter. She is till your daughter, nothing can change that. But sir, I can't loose her either, she's my world…" My heart was racing faster than ever. I wanted him to understand my feelings towards her. "I would take a bullet for that girl in there, and I can't just leave her behind." He took another gulp of his drink before speaking.

"So, what do I get out of it? You know, me signing these papers…what do I get?" He asked, rocking back and forth in his chair.

I sighed, I hated this conversation and I just wanted it to end. "Knowing that your daughter is happy, and your granddaughter too…" My hands fell into my pockets, as I examined his fatigue.

"You're really good at convincing people."

My heart skipped a beat; I couldn't have been more excited. "So, that's a yes?"

"Ill is right behind you boy, so don't get too excited."

When I told Savannah the news she lit up with joy. Neil stayed behind in his bedroom, probably sulking, but I couldn't blame the man. I would be doing the same thing if I was in his position. But I wasn't I was in a tougher situation.

"Are you serious!" She screamed, jumping up and down before wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Why would I lie to you?" I laughed, placing my hands upon her waist and pulling her close to me. It was crazy how I felt about her; I felt the same as I did when I first fell in love with her and I planned on feeling this way forever.

"Because you hate me." She bit her lip, laughing before standing on her toes to kiss me.

"Oh really? I hate you? I didn't know that, thanks for informing me." Her fingers ran along side of my cheeks.

"I hate that, all of this is happening…" Her eyes moved away from mine, searching the room for something to hold on to.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my fingers running down the spine of her back, down to her waist, where I let my hands sit. She looked back at me, her eyes having a hard time focusing on me.

"Well…this moving thing…and getting married…and Isabella. I'm not even 17 yet and I'm doing the same thing as 25 year olds." Her words came out soft, almost to faint to hear.

"Baby, everything is going to be alright."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

I waited silently in the living room for Savannah to come out. Today we were getting married, and even though it wasn't a formal wedding, she wanted to dress up to make it some-what special. I was wearing my dress blues like she had asked me to. I was nervous, even though we were only signing a piece of paper; it was still getting to me.

"Savannah, hurry up we need to leave soon." He spoke to the door, before walking away. He too, was in his dress blues, except his was covered in patches and hanging metals.

"IM COMING!" I heard her yell, before she entered the living room. My heart stopped, she looked so beautiful. Her hair was down in thick curls, and she was wearing a white dress with a pink ribbon tied around the upper part of her belly.

-SAVANNAH'S POV—

I could see John's face light up when I walked into the room, making my heart race a thousand times faster than it already was.

"Wow, you look amazing." He said, his lips compressing against mine in the most passionate way. My cheeks turned a soft pink before pulling away.

"Save it for later big boy." I laughed; taking his hand and heading out towards the car were we waited for my father, who was driving with us.

-When we arrived at the court house my nerves were getting the best of me. I really was about to become Savannah Tyree, and it was an extremely mixed feeling. I couldn't help but to feel scared and happy at the same time.

"Are you ready?" John asked me as we walked into the court house.

"Of course." I said simply, biting my lip. I was ready, well at least it thought I was ready.

We headed down a hallway where we were met by a old man in a black and white suit, with a navy blue tie. "You must be Corporal Tyree…" He put his hand out to John.

"And you must be Savannah…" he shook my hand before introducing himself to my father.

"I'm Pastor Don, this will be short simple and sweet." He laughed before leading us into a small room with only 3 chairs.

"I have everything typed up, I just need some signatures." He passed John a packet of paper, then handed me a packet of paper too.

"I need a copy, and you need a copy. Each packet has the certificate, and a marriage license."

I saw hesitation in my fathers hands, fear in his eyes. John signed swiftly, before passing me the papers where I signed right below his name.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Don said, taking his copy from my father.

John stood up, taking my hands and pulling me up with him. "I love you" He whispered, his lips then touching mine oh so softly.

"I love you too." I bit my lip, but I couldn't shake the pain I was feeling in my back. It felt as if Isabella was sitting on my spine, I knew she wasn't but it was causing me so much back pain.

-1 WEEK LATER-

Honestly, it was weird being a married woman. I knew I wanted this, but I felt like we rushed into it, but I also knew that we did it for the right reasons; for our love, and for Isabella. I think the hardest part of this marriage was saying goodbye for the greater good. I knew that my father wasn't long behind us, neither was Sarah and Khole, but the toughest ones were going to be Kevin and Dani. I knew Id get through it; I just didn't want to go through these goodbyes.

Everything of John and I's was packed up; they were going to be shipping it on a earlier flight so it would be at the apartment when we arrived. I was more than scared at this moment. My nerves were getting the best of me that I was almost shaking.

"Baby, what's wrong?" John asked, whipping around the corner of the kitchen and placing a hand on my waist as we leaned against the wall.

"I'm just nervous." I shied away moving away from him and walking down the hallway towards our bedroom where I sat on the bed. That's when the pain hit me harder than before. I stood up quickly. "Oh my god." I moaned in pain as I bent down holding my belly and breathing hard.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" John rushed to my side at the sounds of my moans.

"I feel like she is sitting on my spine, it hurts so bad." I cried out.

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" John asked, he was trying to do anything to comfort me but nothing was helping.

"No, No. I just want to get on the fucking plane in the morning and leave."

John was silent; he knew that I was sick and tired of putting up with my Father, Khole, and Kevin. Their subtle hints of me making a mistake shined and it was really bothering me.

-Later that day John and I made our rounds of saying good-bye to everyone. We drove to Dani's house, then back to mine where everyone else was waiting. Saying good-bye to Kevin was going to be the hardest because I knew I wouldn't see him again.

"Bye Savannah, remember me…okay?" Kevin said, he wrapped me in a hug tighter than when we met. I felt Isabella start kicking again as our stomachs were at a meet.

"She's going to miss you." I said, as my eyes began to water.

"Ill miss you too little girl." Kevin laughed as he patted my belly.

"I guess ill see you guys in Georgia." I hugged everyone, saving my dad for last.

"Bye Daddy, I love you." I hugged him, it was a feeling from my dad that I have never felt in my life before. His arms wrapped tight around my body, his hands clasped together behind my back as if I was going away for ever.

"I love you Savy." He whispered in my ear. When I looked up at him his eyes were watery. We both knew it could be months before he could re-station to McPherson but he was going to try his best.

The rest of the day was spent with John and my family. We left around 10 because our flight was at 5 in the morning and we wanted some sort of sleep before we left. The moving people had come while we were gone so when we arrived back home is was completely empty, including the bed which we had asked for them to leave.

"So do you want to sleep on the floor?" John asked, laughing slightly. The only thing they had not taken was his sack. Which housed all of his clothes and luckily he had packed a small blanket.

"I guess we have no other choice." I laughed slightly but it was filled with disappointment.

John sat in the corner of the living room; I curled up next to him using his chest as a pillow.

"What is your favorite thing about me?" I asked smiling as I lay with the man I love.

"My favorite thing? I don't know, there are too many things to list."

"Name one." I felt his fingers trace along the side of my belly where it then stopped and rested on the top of my stomach.

"Your smile, your laugh, the way you act retarded sometimes, the ways you make me laugh, and you're carrying my daughter, your soft skin, and your shampoo it smells really good." I could feel the muscles in his stomach clench as he laughed slightly. "What about you?"

"Well, your hair, your smile, your eyes, your tasty lips, your hands, the way you make my heart skip, and the way you love me." I bit my lip, turning my head up to his. I felt so secure around him, so in love and I never wanted our love to end.

"I love you Savannah Tyree." John smiled, his lips touching mine for a brief second before I pulled away  
"I love you too.-"

**A/N: I'm not quite sure if I like this chapter or not. Mainly because it took so long because of school and I get distracted and forget. Also, I just wanted to get some of this shit done, like I really wasn't feeling this chapter so the next chapter I promise will be great! **** Sick with me for a bit and it will all pay out in the end. I LOVE YOU GUYS. :D**


	22. Chapter 22

-SPOV.-

OCTOBER 4, 2002 (the few days after the wedding)

My conscious drifted in and out as the flight back to Georgia drug on. John was next to me, by the window, his arm around my shoulder with my head on his chest. I could feel the steadiness in his heart beats, bump, bump, bump. I was woken by the flight attendant and her sour happiness. After denying her offer to a drink, I tried my best to fall back asleep. Isabella was kicking like crazy today, and she was making it impossible to sit comfortably on the plane, though residing coach was comfortable it should be a law that pregnant women get first class seats.

I'm not quite sure how long it was before I was woken again by the sound of the Captains voice on the intercom. "Attention passengers, we will be landing in Atlanta, Georgia in approximately 5 minutes, please keep your seat belts fastened. I tried my best to keep it on the whole plane ride considering it was a pain to get back on.

From the Airport to Fort McPherson it was only a couple of hours, which I had planned for sleeping. But I knew it was going to be impossible considering we were taking a Taxi Cab. After getting on the road from the airport I felt a warm sensation between my legs. At first, I thought maybe my bladder had exploded but when I realized my water had broken my heart began to race fast.

My hands clenched around John's arm. "She's coming!" I nearly screamed. It was 2 months too early. I couldn't even think right, but at the same time, I was beginning to have a panic attack.

"Take us to the hospital, NOW!" John shouted to the Taxi driver. Luckily, not many cars were on the road, so we were speeding like hell. John was holding onto me the whole time, it think he was scared I was going to die if he didn't, not that I minded.

When we arrived at the hospital John picked me up, rushing me inside and placing me down on a wheel chair. My breathing was heavy, and I was beginning to get confused on what was happening. Everything was a blur.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The sounds I had heard once before were repeating in my mind. All I could hear was that, then a voice broke through the sounds.

"Savannah, you need to push!" I didn't know who it was, I could barley see, so I just did as told. I was in so much pain, but it all seemed to be tarnished at the touch of a pair of warm hands on my arm. The pushing repeated for what felt like 45 minutes. Before I finally just passed out form all the pain. I was guessing it was to late for drugs.

"I'm sorry Savannah, but she didn't make it. Her lungs clasped and she stopped breathing. I'm sorry for your loss"

"I'm sorry for your loss"

"I'm sorry for your loss"

"She stopped breathing, I'm sorry for your loss"

Those words repeated in my head over and over and over and over before John woke me from my nightmare.

"Where is she? Is she okay?" I panicked, what was happening, where was my baby?

John rushed from the hospital cot to my side in a matter of seconds. His hands wiping away the sweat from my forehead.

"She is in intensive care right now, they said they wouldn't be able to release her for another 2 to 3 weeks, maybe even a month." John's voice sounded restless and scared, just as I felt.

"What? A month? Will I be able to hold her?" I cried out, tears were flowing from my eyes. "Do you know what happened? Why was she so early?"

"The doctor said that your sac broke, and your uterus erupted because of the high altitude of the plane…" John dropped his head to the bed, he was just as scared as I was.

"It's not your fault." I placed a hand on top of his head, trying to comfort him, but it was hard to comfort someone when you were in need of comfort yourself.

The sound of a squeaky door made John and my head jerk quickly up. I was only guessing it was the doctor because of the robe and clip board.

"Well, I have some good news, and I have some bad news." The male doctor said, clipping the board to the front of the hospital bed. I was only assuming that none of this news was actually going to be good, it never was.

"Shoot" John said, his fingers linking with mine.

"Alright, well the bad news is that Isabella's birth weight was 1.7 pounds. Which is around 5 to 6 pounds under weight. Meaning she's going to have to be in NICU for around 3 or more weeks so her lugs, organs and brain can develop without the stress of being out in the world. I suggest that when you do take her home, keep her out of lots of sun because her skin is going to be even more sensitive than a usual full term baby."

"Well, do you have any good news?" I snapped, I just wanted to hold my little girl.

"I do actually, since you noticed that you were going into labor so soon and got to the hospital we were able to minimize the risk of her having an infection or defect so she should be fine in a couple of weeks." The doctor smiled awkwardly, before retreating from the room.

"Did you get to see her at all?" I asked, scooting over to give John room on the bed. It was kind of cute that he was still dressed in his ACU's, even though they were uncomfortable to lay against.

"She was so tiny, like the size of my hand, and a third of my arm." John leaned his head up against the wall before wrapping a arm around me.

"Was she beautiful?" I asked, I had so many questions. I just wanted to see my little girl. I wanted to hold her, make sure she was going to be alright.

"She was stunning, just like her mother." John smiled shyly, before kissing me softly. I bit my lip, but I couldn't focus on him, I could only focus on Isabella and praying for the best.

-JPOV-

Savannah had been issued to bed rest for the 3 weeks that Isabella would be staying at the Hospital. I don't think Savannah minded staying there, but it was extremely hard to convince my boss to grant me 3 weeks leave even though it was a dire situation and the situation was around 4 hours away from home.

It was only the 3rd day in the hospital when I finally decided to go to the base to pick up clothes for Savannah and I both. I was getting tired of wearing the heavy ACU pants even though I had taken the jacket off. I had called ahead to let Sergeant Gilbert know that I was going to be reporting at around 8 pm. I planned on leaving the hospital around 3.

Even though I didn't want to leave Savannah, I knew I had to go get clothes and necessities to be staying here for 3 weeks. I couldn't get my mind of off Isabella, I just wanted her to be alright, I didn't want my little girl to suffer anymore. I wanted to bring her home, and do all the normal things fathers do with their new born babies. Through the whole experience of Savannah being pregnant, I had matured more as a person than I did through basic training. And seeing her give birth, seeing how strong she was, then seeing my little girl being carried away, changed me.

After the long drug out drive to McPherson, I finally arrived. It was already dark outside when I arrived at post and reported to Sergeant Gilbert.

"First day on the Job and already asking for a leave." SG Gilbert looked up at me from his desk, tossing a file into a stack full of them.

"Sir, It's a bit more complicated than that."

"Care to explain yourself?" He raised his eyebrows. I didn't feel the need I had to give him details about the situation, but I knew I had to at least inform him. I hadn't really told him anything over the phone.

"My daughter, she's in the hospital." I looked down, just thinking about the situation made my stomach turn in knots.

"How old is she?" For some reason, I felt as if the Sergeant was actually interested in my life. Something I never got from any of the past Sergeants…well except Neil, but that was a special circumstance. Gilbert looked like a younger man, he must have been in his mid 20's to late 20's, by looking at his fatigue he must of joined the military at 17.

"3 day's sir." My nervous habits were coming out, I began to fidget, moving my hands in and out of my pockets. I didn't know how to keep my baring, and Gilbert could tell.

"Care to talk about it Corporal?" Gilbert gestured me a seat in one of the chairs across from the table.

"I respectfully deny, sir. I'm only here for a short time to get leave granted and get things for my wife."

"Oh speaking of wife, before you go would you sign some papers for your raise for marriage and now that you have a daughter, raise for that too." He dug through a stack of papers and set a little packet towards me on his desk. "Take it home, I need you're wife's signature too. Along with your daughters birth certificate and social security card."

Once leaving post, I made my way to the apartment that I was assigned too. Luckily I though ahead and requested a 2 bed room apartment. When I walked in, it wasn't anything like the one back in Germany. Actually, this was much nicer. Walking in, you walk into the living room, kitchen was on the right of the living room, with only an Island in-between. When walking past the living room there was a long hallway, at one end was a two bedrooms, at the other end was a half bath. Boxes were cluttered everywhere.

I threw my sack off my back and onto the floor before emptying out the things I didn't need and filled them up with some of Savannah's clothes, along with mine. Considering the situation, I didn't pack any of Isabella's clothes, she wouldn't fit in them anyway. She was too small.

-SPOV-

Waiting for John seemed like it took forever. I didn't know if he was going to be bringing baby clothes or not, I mean, she would be too small. It was killing me that I hadn't seen my baby girl yet, It was actually driving me insane. I was getting restless, and I wanted to see her now. Reaching over the bed, I buzzed the Nurses button, Dr. Hammond was shot behind.

"Yes Mrs. Tyree, how may I help you?" He asked, walking towards the bed and placing his hands on the end of the bed.

"I want to see my daughter!" I exclaimed, I wasn't going to take no for an answer. I wanted to hold her in my arms, keep her close and protect her.

"You may see her, but I'm sorry to let you know that we can't have physical interaction quite yet. We don't want to risk her getting any sort of infection, you were very lucky she wasn't born with one and were not going to take chances now." He walked to the side of the bed, reaching his hand out to help me up. Luckily, I was wearing a gown that was fully closed. I wasn't a fan of the half open ones. I just didn't find the point.

He led me down a open hallway, almost to the other end of the hospital where we reached double doors labeled. NICU. After walking through the doors, there was a giant glass window, looking though it I saw a row of little glass boxes, only 3 of them had babies in them. One of them was Isabella.

My stomach began to turn, I almost felt sick seeing her like this. He led me through the doors, then to Isabella's unit. Despite the tubes running in her nose, she was the most beautiful baby I had seen in my entire life, most likely because she was mine. She was so perfect, her little hands were probably only the size of a ring. It actually scared me she was so small.

"Dr. Hammond, how long will she be this size?" I asked, my face was nearly against the glass before I realized there were holes with gloves on the other side.

"She will grow slower than most babies, and don't doubt she will probably be a small child, but by the time she is 12, or 13 she should be a normal size. Id like to let you know this is a blessing in the works, most premature babies born at 27 weeks don't make it out alive."

My heart nearly skipped a beat, she was a blessing, I knew that from the start.

"No Dr. Hammond, she's a miracle." I said, as I moved to the other size of the incubator, I put my hands through the gloves. They were nearly shaking but I somehow managed to rub my thumb against her skin. I felt a small grip on my finger, her hand made it around my pinky, it was so adorable. There really weren't words to describe the feeling of this moment, but it was making my heart beat like crazy.

**A/N: Okay, well this is the first chapter I have ever written and updated in one day. I hope you like it, leave some reviews. I'm dying for them. Kthanks GO!. :D**


	23. UPDATE not a chapter!

Hey everbody. This isn't a chapter I just wanted to let you guys know that im going to start updating this story! I should have a chapter up tomorrow 10/22/11


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: please read and review! Thanks! Love you guys! I'm sorry I'm a day late with posting this, I really got busy today! Luckily for you guys I stayed up all night writing this and I know it might not be long but its pretty good if I must say so myself and I'm sorry for making you guys wait so long for an update. I miss posting I just got really tied up with a lot of things. So I'm going to start posting regularly since I finally have the time on my hands. Please read and review. Please leave reviews!**

**SPOV**

It had been almost a week that I was in the hospital. I was anxious to hold my little girl, but they fret her being around toxins for the chance of her getting deathly sick. Luckily though, we were able to leave with our little girl in one week. It was excited and scary at the same time. My body ached like never before. My bones felt week and it still hurt to walk. I was just so glad I had John there by my side the whole time.

Dr. Hammond walked in the room, his face bright with good news. I could tell he had something good to say. I was lying in the bed, and John was sitting next to me, his hand in mine.

"Well, I have some good news!" Dr. Hammond smiled, folding his arms in front of his chest. I was right. "Isabella's vitals look good, and she's getting better and better at breathing on her own, she wont need to be in the incubator longer than a few more days. You should be out of here by Wednesday." He shook his head and walked out of the room.

"Oh my god baby. Do you know what this means?" I jumped in my place, smiling like I had never smiled before. I still hadn't had the chance to hold Isabella and it was killing my heart, this meant that we would be able to leave in little than 3 days. It was Sunday night.

"We finally get to take our little girl home!" John smiled, leaning forward and kissing my lips. I giggled and kissed him back.

"Promise me that everything is going to be alright." I looked at him, my fingers locked with his. His eyes locked on mine.

"I promise you Savannah Tyree that everything is going to be alright." He smiled, leaning forward and kissing my forehead before sitting back in his chair.

**3 days later.**

John and I were finally able to bring Isabella home. The doctor recommended that we kept her inside more than normal babies until the first year is over and if we bring her anywhere to put a blanket over her car seat when carried in the sun.

"I get to hold my baby girl today!" John exclaimed, he looked so happy yet nervous. He was walking back and forth anxiously as Dr. Hammond was on his way to bring Isabella to us. While we were at the hospital these two weeks my Father and everyone from Germany sent us cards and wished us the best. My father and Aunt Sarah had called a few times to check as so did Kevin and Dani. I had yet to speak to Khole.

"I know I'm so freaking excited, like my bones are shaking. I don't know if I should sit down or stand up. I'm so confused. This is so scary." I cooed out. My fingers running through my hair as I stared out the hospital room window. I wanted so badly to go home already. I turned my head to see Dr. Hammond rounding the corner of the hallway and on his way to our room. My heart was beating faster than ever.

"Oh my god. She's right there." It almost felt as if I were meeting a A list celebrity. I was so ecstatic. I only wished my mother was here to see this.

Dr. Hammond opened the door; Isabella curled up in his arm sleeping peacefully, Her face soft and coy. "This is your little girl Isabella Colleen Tyree." He smiled, before handing her over to me carefully.

"Thank you Dr. Hammond." I smiled, looking down at her; she was the most precious thing I had seen in my life. Her face was so peaceful, and her nose…as cute as a button. I could feel tears begin to fill in my eyes as I looked down on my little miracle.

**-JPOV-**

As much as I wanted to hold Isabella I honestly wanted to wait until Savannah was tired of holding her. I wanted her to get as much time with Isabella as she could she had been waiting 2 weeks for this and I didn't want to take anything from her.

When we finally made it home Savannah sat down softly on the sofa. Everything in our apartment was already set in place and unpacked. I had done some unpacking while she was at the hospital so she didn't have to lift a finger.

"Do you want to hold her?" She asked, her eyes as happy as I had ever seen them. She looked so beautiful sitting there with her legs crossed holding our little baby in her arms. Our baby.

"Of course I do." I smiled, sitting down next to her. She passed Isabella to me carefully and reached in her purse to pull out her phone.

"I love you little girl." I whispered down at her. My heart beating so fast it would explode if it went any faster. I began to get choked up as I looked down at my little daughter. Who knew my life would come to this. I thought I was going to be this Army target and eventually get shot. I thought I had nothing to live for, and now…I have two things to live for Savannah and Isabella. My family.

I could feel a part of me being taken away as I looked down at Isabella her sweet innocence breathing on me. I could feel myself becoming a part of her, and her a part of me. It was a wonderful and surreal feeling.

Savannah began to take a ton of pictures, laughing and smiling. I couldn't help but to feel so complete with these two.

"I love you." She spoke softly to me, as she tossed her phone aside and kissed me, then leaning forward and kissing Isabella's forehead "And I love you too!" She exclaimed before resting back on the sofa.

It had been a few weeks with Isabella around before we began to get used to her schedule. We no longer worked around our own time we worked on her time because Isabella came first.

"Baby…. Are you home?" I heard a shout coming from Isabella's room. Savannah was rocking back and forth in the rocking chair while holding Isabella; her face was full of fear.

"What's wrong?" I dropped my work bag by the bedroom door and ran next to her.

"She won't eat. She just…refuses to eat! I think I'm doing something wrong!" Savannah pouted, I could see tears forming in her eyes; it tore me apart.

"Baby, calm down. When is the last time she has eaten?" I asked, kneeling down in front of her.

"She hasn't eaten all day! I've tried everything the doctor said to do when he said it was normal for premature baby's to not eat!" Savannah cried out.

"Can I try?" I asked, who knew maybe it would work.

"Why not." She handed Isabella over to me then handed me the baby bottle with the special formula that Dr. Hammond recommended.

I held Isabella in my arms as I held the bottle up to her lips, before pushing the tip in her mouth. Her hands wrapped around the bottle and began to drink.

"I guess she just wanted Daddy." I chuckled before looking back at Isabella who was eating pretty fast.

"Well then you get to burp her too." Savannah smirked at me before getting up and walking out of the room.

"Baby!" I stood up, Isabella still in my hands.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I've just been trying to feed her all day and freaking out because she won't eat and you just walk in here and she starts to eat." She shouted, I could see the tired bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. Her hair pulled up, to keep Isabella from pulling her hair out. She wore a long hoodie with a pair of sweats.

"It's not my fault." I replied calmly, trying not to disturbed Isabella as she ate.

"What ever have fun? I'm going to sleep." She hissed at me before walking into the bedroom she shut the door and I heard her shuffle around on the bed.

"Mommy's not in a very good mood." I whispered down at Isabella before she finished eating and I began to burp her. After while she was finally finished and fell asleep in my arm; I set her down in her crib and walked into the bedroom.

To my surprise I didn't see Savannah lying down in the bed, but I did hear the shower running.

**-SPOV-**

I felt the rush of cold water hit my body as I got in the shower. I didn't want to waste time waiting for it to get warm. I had been testing my patients all day. I had been a worried sick about Isabella all day and all it took was John holding her to start eating.

My eyes closed, I could feel the warm sensation of the water hitting my face. My hands ran through my hair as I washed all the soap off. When I got out my body was weak, tired, stressed.

I threw on a pair of pajamas before slipping into bed next to John. I felt his hands grab my waist and pull me towards him.

"I'm sorry Savannah." He whispered in my ear, before kissing my forehead.

I felt my eyes begin to burn, my hands started shaking and my feet wrapped into his as I set my head on his chest. I felt tears forming in my eyes as I began to cry, my face buried and hidden from sight.

"Why are you crying?" John asked scarily as he rocked me back and forth in the bed.

"I was reading online…" I balled out, I didn't want to push the words out he would probably think I was stupid or something.

"What were you reading baby?" John asked his lips brushed my cheek.

"That- babies born as early as Isabella die in the first few months!" I cried, I didn't want death to take my baby away. That was my little baby, that was my world, my life.

"SAVANNAH TYREE, Don't you believe everything you read online!" He spoke stern to me. I closed my eyes and pressed my face against him.

"I just don't want to loose her! She is getting sick. I can feel it." I hit my head against his chest.

"Baby, Everything is going to be okay…were not going to loose are little baby. I promise…" John kissed my lips, as I began to doze off crying,.


	25. Chapter 24

_**JPOV**_

My eyes opened slowly as I realized that Savannah wasn't lying next to me. I looked at the clock, it read 4:30. My feet planted on the ground I pulled on a T shirt and began walking towards the only place she would be; the nursery. As I walked in I saw Savannah holding Isabella, they were both asleep and Savannah looked warn down to the bone.

"Savannah, wake up." I whispered into her ear. I didn't want to wake Isabella at the same time. This early in the morning, it would be impossible to get her to go back to sleep.

Savannah shrugged her shoulders, before bringing Isabella closer to her and spoke softly. "No. I have to keep Isabella safe." She mumbled in her sleep, before turning her face away from me.

"Isabella will be safe in her crib baby. Let me put her to sleep." I begged, I wanted her to get a good night rest. Ever since we brought Isabella home Savannah never slept. She would take her from me; barley let me feed her unless she couldn't get her fed herself. I knew Savannah was worried about Isabella's health and everything about Isabella. But I was just as worried as she was, and there wasn't anything she would let me do.

I softly picked up Isabella from her hands and placed her down carefully in the crib; neither of them woke up. "Let's go to bed." I whispered to Savannah before picking her up too and carrying her into the bedroom.

_** SPOV**_

When I awoke in the morning to my surprise I was placed in the bed. I went to check on Isabella and she was sound asleep in the crib. John must have seen me passed out in the chair and carried me to bed, along with putting Isabella to sleep.

"Hey little girl." I smiled down at Isabella who was asleep curled up next to a teddy bear my dad had sent down from Germany.

"Mommy's here." I leaned down in the crib, picking her up and holding her close to me. My little angle was so precious. I loved her more than anything in the world. "How are you today?" I baby talked to her as she slowly opened her eyes. Her tiny mouth yawning and her little fits in the air as she stretched; she was so precious.

"Are you hungry baby?" I whispered down to her before getting her bottle out and began to feed her. This time, she was actually eating; I was only lucky… It was barley 9 in the morning and I had the whole day without seeing John, so I would need Isabella to adjust to John not feeding her.

JPOV-

Near the end of the day was coming. I couldn't wait to get home to Savannah and Isabella. I couldn't help but to keep my mind off of what Savannah had been talking about last night. How very premature baby's can die after the first few months of them being born. It was eating away at my soul.

I put my head on a stack of files I was reading threw for my new intelligence job. I had already forgotten what I got on my ASVAB so I really didn't know how I got this job. If I could even make it in this job, lucky for me I had a good SG on my side, and I was working my way up in ranks. One minute I was a Private, next thing I knew I was a Corporal.

"Corporal Tyree; Do you mind telling me why your head is at rest?" SG Gilbert asked as he walked into the room I was studying in. I certainly didn't want to explain to him what was on my mind, but at the same time I really had no option but to tell him.

"My wife, she thinks that our daughter might be getting sick." I spoke to him, trying to hold back the feelings the situation made me feel.

I saw his face get stern, almost as if he was holding something back. "What is it Sergeant?" I sat up straight, turning towards him as he sat down in the desk next to mine. "Why did you come in here? I know damn well you don't care if I am studying or not. You know I'm going to pass. Now tell me what's going on. Am I doing something wrong?" I questioned him as he sat there. For a moment, I didn't see SG Gilbert, I saw a compassionate person.

"Son, I hate to be the bearer of bad news…but your wife and daughter is at the hospital. She said that she was feeding your daughter and she began to choke. Your daughter is in the emergency room and Mrs. Tyree said she tried to burp her and everything and she couldn't get a hold of your cell so she called me."

My heart sank as I stood up and grabbed all my papers. I began to sweat as I spoke "I do have permission to leave…right Sergeant?" I asked nervously. My palms getting hotter and hotter the longer I waited.

"Of course you can Corporal!" He nearly shouted at me; though I was out of the room before he could even finish his sentence.

I was at the hospital on base in less than five minutes; I don't know how many stop signs and red lights I ran on my way there. I didn't even care; the MP'S would have to follow me all the way to the hospital to give me a citation.

Running inside, I barley hit the corner of the front desk. "Where…is…Savannah…and Isabella…Tyree…" I huffed out in nearly a second. The lady at the desk responded with a point of her finger. She obviously didn't care.

"Thanks for your compassion." I said, before running down the hall towards the room she was pointing at. I saw Savannah in the Emergency room standing over an incubator. I was choking on my own tears. Maybe what Savannah had been talking about was true. Maybe, my world was coming to an end.

"Savannah." I walked into the room, before she could even say a word my arms were around her. I hugged her tightly before looking in the incubator to see no one. Isabella was not in there.

"Where is she? I want to see her now." I asked the doctor who was standing in the room with Savannah. I felt an odd tension; I couldn't put my finger on what I was feeling. The doctor began to speak and it all came out to me as white noise.

"I'm sorry for your loss." The doctor spoke, before silently leaving the room. I felt a cold tension in my heart as I fell to my knees. My heart tore in so many directions; the only time I can remember in my life that I began to bawl my eyes out. I felt Savannah next to me, my arm wrapped around her as we cried together. I couldn't feel anything anymore; I was nothing but a blank body.

-SPOV-

The car ride home was awkward and uncomfortable; uncontrollable tears coming from both ends. I didn't know what to think or say to John. All I felt was grief and blame. We made a stop at a gas station for John to get cigarettes he hadn't smoked since Isabella was born and I didn't care anymore. I could feel myself not caring about anything anymore. I felt so uneasy. As if this where a nightmare, that I couldn't wake up from. Where was my Isabella?

"What do we do with the nursery?" I asked John my voice broken and cold. My face was dried with tears and my eyes were blood shot.

"I don't give a fuck." He spoke, getting out of the car and slamming the door. He didn't walk upstairs and into the apartment but down the sidewalk and around the building. My eyes watered up again before placing my face in my hands; this was my entire fault.


	26. Chapter 25

A/N: So for some reason I prefer to write these chapters in Johns POV. I don't really know why. Please read and review. I would love some feedback. I know it's pretty messed up I killed off the baby but everything happens for a reason in this story; I'm just not going to let you know yet. :D HA. STFU. Please review.

**-SPOV-**

As the weeks drug on, John and I drifted father and father apart. I was nothing but a shell. It felt as if I had no soul. My heart was like a burning ring of fire, and the fire was never going to be put out. I just got my little girl, and God had taken her away from me. Just like my mother; it seems as so…everything I love gets taken away from me!

I laid next to John in the bed; not moving and facing opposite directions…neither of us wanted to talk about it and we both didn't speak to each other. I let the tears run out of my eyes as I was still grieving. I felt as if once Isabella died she took my heart with her. I could smell the cloud of smoke come my direction as John was smoking a cigarette; my eyes watering even more. I had yet to tell my family I didn't want to talk to John about it, why I would want to talk to my family about it.

I knew he was awake, but he didn't say a word when I crawled out of bed. I made my way down the dark hallway. Everything looked differently now, I couldn't even look at pictures on the wall. I walked down the hall and stopped at Isabella's door. It was shut, and I could smell her baby powder through the cracks in the door. My eyes watered up again; trying to stop myself from crying I turned around and ran back to the bed room.

John was sound asleep by the time I got back; I grabbed a cigarette from his pack and a lighter before exiting the room into the living room. I set them both down them down on the coffee table in the living room then entered the kitchen I opened the cupboard grabbing a wine glass then grabbing the wine one of Johns friends had given to us for our wedding.

As I sat down in the living room I could feel myself slipping away, but at the same time I didn't even care. I filled my wine up before going back into the living room. I lit the cigarette and sat back on the sofa; my knees up to my chest and my eyes wet and my face sticky. I was never a big smoker or drinker…but this…this I didn't know how to handle.

"I'm sorry." I cried. I felt so much at fault here. John never said he blamed me or even hinted towards it but I couldn't help but to feel at fault.

**-JPOV-**

When I woke up in the morning, I walked into the living room to find something I never expected. Savannah was passed out, sitting up, with a wine glass in her hands and a finished cigarette on the coffee table. I walked over to her, taking the glass from her hands and placing it on the table before picking her up and carrying her into the bed room. As I sat her down on the bed I could see the sadness written all over her face. I couldn't imagine what she was thinking.

With my new found friendship with Sergeant Gilbert he had granted me a few weeks leave because of the situation. Isabella's funeral was coming up soon and it was something I was not ready for. No parent should bury their child; the child is supposed to bury their parents. I almost felt as if someone at shot me right down to hell…and I was going to be there forever to rot. Was my baby really gone? Or was I just dreaming? Was this a long nightmare? My sleep schedule had gotten so messed up in the past few weeks I didn't know the difference from being asleep and awake. I knew I was awake; I just refused to believe it. I didn't want to believe that she was gone; I didn't want to go through the pain. I felt as if I had done something wrong, was this my fault? Was I not paying enough attention to what Savannah was telling me? Was I not around enough because of work? Was there something I could have done to prevent this from happening? What was going on; my head was spinning out of control.

I didn't want to accept the fact that Isabella wasn't lying in her crib right now, sleeping so sound and so innocent. I hated this, and I hated that it was tearing Savannah and I apart. I had to get rid of the nursery; I had to.

Walking in there, it was an ire feeling…almost as if I was walking into an old dusty attic. My eyes began to burn I could feel tears filling up inside. I didn't want to…not again. I grabbed her toy bin to put various items in it from the room…I tried…I couldn't…it was too hard. I wanted her here; I wanted to see my little girl again. I wanted to hold her close to me, breathe in the fresh smell of baby powder, a clean baby; my little angel, my precious diamond…

The toy bin fell to the floor as my back hit the wall; I slowly slid down until I was at a complete stop on the floor. My hands cupped my face as I began to cry into my hands. I had never cried this hard in my life, not even after I heard the news of her death. It was sinking in.

"GOD DAMN IT!" I shouted out, fidgeting my hands, I didn't want to wake up Savannah but at the same time I didn't care. I just didn't.

I stood up, leaving the room and slamming the door behind me. I could feel the anger build up inside my body and before I even knew it my fist had flown right through the dry wall.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I looked up, seeing Savannah in the door way looking at me. I felt so bad, so at fault. If I had just let her stay in Germany a little longer she would of never had Isabella so soon and she would have been healthier and not died.

"I'll fix it." I replied, my face red from tears my eyes black from fear.

"Whatever."

And that was the most we had spoken in the past few weeks of dealing with Isabella's death.

"I'm hungry." Savannah said her voice so innocent it pierced my soul. What have I done? "I haven't eaten in days…do you want to go get food?" She asked, I hated how I couldn't say no to a face like that. I grabbed my car keys and walked over to her. My hands placing on her waist; this was as close as we had gotten too.

"What kind of food do you want darling?" I asked; my lips pressing to her forehead as much as I loved Savannah and wanted to be there for her I was glad she was asking me to leave I didn't want to be in there anymore. I didn't want to see anything of Isabella. I didn't want to FEEL anything.

"Uhm, can you pick up tacos?" She bit her lip and her eyes dropped to the floor. I sighed, stepping back and smirking at her.

"I'll be back with your tacos. While I'm gone…I suggest calling your dad…he would want to try and make it to the funeral. Call Sarah or Khole all I know is that they need to know! You're holding back on them and it's not right Savannah! It's not fair to them!" I didn't realize that I was raising my voice at her, I was so lost in my own mind I didn't even know what I was really talking about.

Her eyes turned black, her body moving backwards. I could see her jaw begin to clench up before her lips tore apart to speak the words neither of us wanted to hear but had to be said. "Well it's not fair I had to lose my baby girl!" She screamed at me slamming the door in my face. I could hear the turn of the lock, then her voice behind the door. "Fuck the tacos, I'm not hungry anymore."


End file.
